Percy in Paris
by RogueFics
Summary: Read about Percy's naughty adventures in Paris after meeting the Greek god of sexual desire, includes various appearances by the other Olympians. Watch as Percy indulges in some of the naughtier aspects of life and the people you find in the various hostels around the city. M for a reason.
1. The touch of France

**AN: Second fanfic! Hope you enjoy:**

They say France is beautiful, and indeed it is, they say it's full of bread, and cheese, and wine – lots of wine – and of the wonderful architecture and lovely, cobbled streets. I was never told it was also the place of some _very_ hot women, well, Paris at least, and the favoured place of rest for Himeros.

I met him that one night, whilst walking down one of the streets, same old, same old, he was on the side of the road, chatting up to some bar lady. Dressed in a tweed jacket and some fine trousers, a cigar between his lips, he looked quite the part of a Frenchman. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but it certainly didn't seem like the man was asking for the directions to a hotel. More like directions to Sex City.

Puffing out smoke between his lips, he suddenly turned and grinned. "Percy!" he cried, making me jump and turn.

He had a broad smile on his face, perhaps he expected me to know him? "Errm…"

"Oh, yes, of course. I haven't visited you yet – I better make up for that!"

"Who are you again?" I asked him.

He laughed lightly. "Why, Himeros, of course, Greek god of sexual desire at your service – partying all day and screwing all night!"

"Right…"

"You look like you need a bit of blessing on this holiday." He winked at me. "I'll get you some, Percy, you'll thank me later."

Himeros ruffled my hair and turned back to the lady who wasn't following the conversation. As soon as the god looked her in the eyes, it seemed like I had disappeared, irrelevant to her. Okay, that man, sorry, god, was slightly creepy. I mean, I had Annabeth – why would I need a god of sexual desires?

I shrugged my shoulders and sauntered down the streets, intent on getting back to my hotel before the sun set. I turned the key in the lock, quickly entered, drew the curtains, took off my shoes and socks followed by the rest of my outer clothes and lay down on the bed in my underwear, deep in thought.

I'd already called wise girl eight times that day. I wasn't staying here long. I lay, staring at the ceiling, for some time before a sudden thought came into my mind and my hand began crawling to my underwear. I drew them back, quickly, I'd be seeing Annabeth pretty soon – no need to please myself – I could wait, couldn't I?

It seemed I couldn't or, at least, my hands couldn't. They continued drifting down with me pulling them back up as soon as I realised where they were straying. What was I coming too, I couldn't even control my own hands! Gods!

Minutes of pointless thought later, a swift knock came at the door and, upon hearing no answer after three seconds, the door opened and the sweet young maid entered. She cast one look at me, lying on the bed with my hands (fortunately) moved well away from myself. "Errm."

"No, it's alright, come in." A voice seemed to speak for me. I wasn't sure if she understood.

She was blushing a deep red as she moved in and began to slowly clean the tops of the drawers and tables, moving over to the windowsill and then the bedside cabinets. She kept turning her head, her ears bright red.

A thought then seemed to cross over her, like something had come upon my hands, and she turned almost inhumanely, towards me. She bent down and began brushing the bed around me, wanting to keep her hands off me but still as close as they could get. Her mind seemed to be fighting her body, and her body seemed to win.

Her hand touched my chest, a shiver being sent from that point, through the nerves and sending a great, red alarm bell ringing in my head.

"Désolé, monsieur, je sais pas…mais… » She didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence. She looked like she wanted to pull her hand away but I felt it gripping harder, as if possessed by another force. The hands clenched around the hair on me, her knuckles turning white whilst her cheeks turned redder and redder and redder.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. I liked the touch, wise girl sometimes did that. I looked at her and then down towards her chest which was bent forward, exposing a treasure to my eyes. Suddenly, the maid seemed to lurch forward and landed on top of me, sprawled against me. I grunted. She began to tremble nervously. Then my hand felt its way to her back and down to her behind, caressing her slowly.

She stood up, closed the door which was slightly open. Phew! I had thought she was planning to leave. She proceeded to throw off her cleaner's dress, letting it tumble to the ground, and stood there, half-proudly, her body seeming to speak for her.

'Now we're all in our pants!' she seemed to say.

Perhaps, if I had been my normal self, I would have hidden myself, and my eyes, from her body, thinking of Beth and not wanting to be unfaithful. But now was different. She gracefully tiptoed to the side of the bed and lay down next to me.

The pretty, quite cute, maid whom I'd made sure I was normally fully-dressed for when she arrived in the morning, was sitting in only her bra and knickers, her hands on my face and slowly moving further and further down my body. I let her do it, I was in no mood to stop her. She then began to lie down and crawl lower and lower down.

"T'es prêt ?" she asked me. I didn't care what that meant: should I continue?, can I take a one way ticket to Dick City?, do you want some blue pancakes? – I was all for it.

I nodded quickly and uttered the one French word I'd bothered to learn: "Oui."

She tugged down my blue boxers, letting the parts of me that I always kept for Annabeth be set free into the world. She said nothing else, letting her mouth and hands work away at me whilst I lay there, half-shocked, half-wanting. I put my hands onto her knickers and pulled the down.

"You're having fun, Percy." I heard a man's voice say.

The maid shrieked, I gasped, my hands instantly going to my manhood and butting the girl's head out of the way as I did so.

"Putain! Pervers !" muttered the maid and wrapped the covers around herself. I grabbed my boxers and put them over me.

"Perhaps try and be a little more…I don't know…passionate next time. Really get into it. You make the first move." He advised.

"I don't need _you_ telling me what to do! Or….why….what were you thinking?"

"Oh, Percy, I've seen it all before. The tinkers, the elephant trunks, the danglers, the waffles –"

"The waffles?"

"You'd be surprised. Just giving you a few tips, that's all. I could give you step by step guides if you let me access your thoughts-"

"No!"

"Well, at least listen!"

"Just…._fuck off_! I was enjoying that!"

I looked as the maid scurried to get her clothes on, pick up her equipment before spitting at the man and leaving the room.

"Look, you scared her off! Pretty useless god you are."

"Percy – have a little respect – I can make your life interesting, should you want it, but I can make it hell too, should you choose to act that way."

"I don't need you!"

"Fine."

The god left the room. In retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Oh, well. I hope that maid still cleaned for me in the morning. That night, I decided to pleasure myself, after all.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to favourite, follow & review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ice-skating extras

**AN: And no, I haven't forgotten about this fanfiction! And so now, having finished my other Truth or Dare fanfic, these updates will be getting much more frequent – certainly more frequent than every six months! Thanks for 1 500+ views since that point, the 10 favourites, and the 17 follows – you will be getting more updates for the effort you've taken ;). Hope you enjoy chapter 2:**

I left the hotel the next morning, not being able to look the maid in the eye. Nor anyone, for that matter. Anyone could be a god in disguise.

Deciding a room for one could cause trouble, I decided on booking myself into a youth hostel. Because _normal_ people go there, right? I could get reported if I did anything bad. Nothing wrong could possibly happen.

I booked in, paying for a mixed room considering my tight budget and that mixed were about 50% cheaper than single-sex. I opened the grim, white door and found a beige room awaiting me. Ten sets of bunks, five pushed against each side, a window overlooking a street on one side and the other leading to a shower area shared with another dorm. I sat down. I was the only one there, for the moment. Perhaps I'd continue to be the only one?

I unpacked my things, putting my watch in the locker and shoving my clothes under the bed – the one with the nice plush pillow and a clean towel laid on it, lovingly. I took a little nap before heading to a bakery. I hadn't spent too long here, I hadn't encountered any monsters, I'd only met one god and he'd only made me do one bad thing. I mean, it was actually going well compared to previous experiences.

I got out for lunch at noon before returning to the dorm after a large dinner. I was stuffed. At eight, I heard a ground of footsteps as a group bounded up the stairs, rather excited. A group of about fifteen girls entered the dorm, their suitcases trailing behind them. From what I could tell, they were some kind of skaters, showcasing a skate on the back of the matching hoodies each one was wearing.

"Oh, hi." Said the first girl to enter, presumably the captain. "I'm Katie, Captain of the Manchester Skate Team – we're touring Europe. Erm, you speak English, right?"

"Yeah," I said, her accent was nice, I decided. After a moment's pause, I held out my hand. "Percy." She shook my outstretched hand and led the rest of the girls in, each reserving a bed. Katie decided to sit on the one above me, getting out her phone.

After the girls had unpacked, I began to pluck up the courage to ask questions. "How long are you here for?"

"Oh, a week or so." Katie responded, she was sat at one of the moth-bitten armchairs. "You?"

"Same. So, got any competitions planned?"

"We've just come from one but we moved hostels as the previous one was shit…this week we're having a bit of a relax and then next week we're back to training for a tournament in Amsterdam!"

She seemed very passionate about skating. I decided not to mention the time I'd gone ice-skating with wise girl. My behind hurt for weeks afterwards.

At ten, Katie had left the room. One of the other girls told me she was sleeping in her own dorm and that she was extremely strict when not around others.

"How about we play a game, like." Requested the same girl. "Like…we'll be spending the next like few weeks together, like?"

"What game?" I asked.

"Oh, a general knowledge quiz, like."

"Sure."

It seemed the girls did this often as they pulled in a few of the chairs around my bunk and the bunk next to mine. Another girl placed herself next to me.

"Hey, Freya, what's the capital of Wales?"

"Cardiff." She replied with ease. "Susy, which city are we in now?"

"Errm, Prague?" she guessed.

"Long day, huh? Left shoe."

Oh, _strip_ general knowledge? She'd certainly left that out! I wasn't so keen to play anymore.

"Isla – _where_ are we now?"

"Paris, duh." Isla responded. "Percy – where's Manchester?"

"Errm…near London?"

"What!" I seemed to hear an explosion of noise after that comment. "Shirt."

"Can't I take off a shoe?" I asked. She shook her head. I slipped my t-shirt off my head, revealing my abs.

"Scrap this!" the first girl piped up. "Let's just strip and chat."

She took off her shirt and trousers and sat there in her underwear. The other girls followed suite and then stared at me. I realised they had planned this.

"Come on, Percy." Isla demanded.

"I'm fine, really."

The girl next to me, looked at me. "Don't be a spoil sport."

"Really! I'm fine!" I told them.

"You're not going to win this. 15 v 1 – girls win."

"Can I just go back to reading or something?"

"You've seen us, it wouldn't be fair, would it?"

_Fuck_. I wasn't getting out of it. "Please."

"I'll let you stroke me."

What? "Now, strip." She commanded of me.

I kicked off my socks and shoes, slipped off my belt and then stood up. I didn't move. The girl then reached across, grabbed a loop and tried to pull them down but I put my hand there and held on.

"Fine. But we'll see more of you later." I sat there awkwardly as the other girls stripped to their bras and knickers whilst all they could see of me was my chest.

The conversation was boring, mainly droning on about skating techniques and the like so that, in the end, I ended up being as bored as I was back at school, trying to read a line of Shakespeare.

"So, Percy," said one of the girls who had stared pointedly at me as I had shed my t-shirt, "you got a girlfriend?"

"I… err.. err… no." I blurted out, but immediately regretted that. Although, I wouldn't mind a group of girls trying to get at me.

"Well, I expect you'll need some help rubbing yourself down at some point."

I couldn't say no to that, I really couldn't.

* * *

I hadn't felt comfortable taking off my shorts that night and so, in the morning, I got up as I had gone to sleep (still without my t-shirt) and went over to the kitchenet on the other side of the room from the beds where there was a small sink and fridge which I had placed a few things in the night before. I poured myself some milk, heated it up, and added a bit of cereal to the bowl before turning away from the bunks, leaning against the windowsill, and eating steadily, looking at nothing in particular out of the window.

And then I whipped around immediately as I seemed to hear footsteps behind me and a hand make a sudden grab at the top of my shorts. She pulled them down slightly before I whirled around and grabbed a wrist.

"He wears orange!" she shrilled.

I faced her, raising my eyes at her fascination with the colour of my pants. She took that opportunity to wrap her arms around me and push her face into mine, my lips crashing against hers. Her hands slipped further down the back of my shorts and seemed to start slipping them down before I stopped her by turning us around and leaning over her so that her hands had to straddle my back to stop her falling over.

"I'll see you naked at some point." She whispered and I let her go slightly, turning around and hearing a small giggle. I tugged on a t-shirt from the pile under my bed so that my waistband wasn't visible.

After that experience, I kept my distance (I never got a chance to finish my cereal). The girls left, practice, they said, and so I was left in the flat on my own. So I used most of my day wandering around the city, the cluttered backstreets, the sweeping boulevards, the grand buildings before returning by the evening. Katie hadn't returned yet so I cooked myself a small tea and lay back on the bed. Katie and her crew hadn't returned by ten either, so I took off my shorts and t-shirt and slept in my underwear.

At three in the morning, a wild pounding rattled the doorway and I woke with a start to hear Katie's voice shouting through the keyhole. "Oi, Percy, open up will ya?"

I got up suddenly and wrapped a towel around me before opening the door where the girls stood, their eyes drawing at my body as normal. I stood aside to let them in and stood back to avoid any 'brushing' hands.

Katie came in last, having counted the girls in and watched as the girls settled in before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door. She quickly shut the door behind me and brought me to her bedroom where she took off her shirt and trousers. Her bra and knickers were red and her hands moved to her hips.

"Take off the towel, then." She commanded. They had told me she was strict. She sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me. I shut the door behind us. I hesitated, to the point that she pulled me yet closer and, moving her hands around to the back and unwrapping it so that it stood between our two semi-naked bodies. An energy seemed to be present between us and I found myself being dragged nearer and nearer to her until the towel was barely a 30-centimetre gap between us two.

I had a clear shot down her bra and took the opportunity to gaze steadily before she dropped the towel. Her hands reached down slowly and delicately brushed the fabric of my boxer briefs. The soft blue was my only protection and I could hardly imagine it would last long.

I moved my hands under her arms and picked her up and, after she wrapped her legs around my waist, I whirled her around and sat down delicately on the mattress. She moved yet closer so that her bra was stuffed against my face and her hands began to trickle down into my pants. She seemed to push her body against me and so I fell back up the bed.

Her body moved up delicately, her hands pushing against my body and her lips pressing deeply against mine. I felt my privates draw up against her, rearing high like an army getting ready for battle. I unclasped her bra and tucked a hand down her knickers. Her hands, in turn, pulled down the back of my pants and moved her body against mine more harshly.

"Percy – can I see it?" she asked.

"Be my guest." I teased. "You certainly can't miss it."

She traced her head back down my body until it hovered over the bulge in my underwear so that her nose was touching a sensitive part indeed.

And then the door swung open and I grabbed the duvet on my left side and drew it over our bodies leaving Katie's lower end hanging in clear view of the beholder at the door - Susy. I pulled up my trousers and then drew back the duvet to find one of Katie's crew standing with eyebrows raised at the pair of us. Katie didn't turn around, probably for the best.

"We were wondering where you went, Percy." She said to me.

"I was just…getting a bit of a…"

"Seeing to?"

I decided not to reply to that and so left Katie in just her knickers whilst I walked shirtless back to the dorm.

"And do you want that seeing to finished?" she asked me, smiling lightly. "I can finish the inspection for you, if you like."

"I think it'll be fine." I said and, after watching Susy climbing into her bed, before taking off my trousers. I decided not to (against all my instincts) finish my seeing to in case any of the girls were watching me.

* * *

I woke up at six in the morning to find three girls grouped around my bed, one had her hand on the corner of the duvet, giggling excitedly at the prospect of pulling it off to see a bit of boy's action in the morning.

I grasped her hand. "No, you don't."

"Katie got to you easily enough!" she complained.

"Wait… is he wearing trousers?" Susy asked.

"Is he naked?"

"Oh… I hope!"

"Look – I'm clothed, alright?" I said.

"How so?" Susy asked.

"My pants." I clutched the duvet closer to me to stop them trying to tug it off.

Awkwardly, I had to tug on my trousers and t-shirt on under the covers before rolling out from under them.

Katie then slipped up beside me, her lips brushing my ear. "See you tonight." She muttered. I grinned.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed; if you did, please favourite, follow and review! See you next time; the chapter _will_ be coming out sooner!**


	3. Eiffel excitement

**AN: And I am back quickly! Hope you enjoy chapter 3:**

There was something attractive about Katie that I couldn't quite put my finger on; it made me want to take her, strip her naked, and sleep with her for the rest of the week. Perhaps it was the way she looked at me and casually licked her lips, or perhaps it was how she would squeeze my rear as I was looking out at the window, or even the strangely erotic accent in which she spoke to me. I honestly couldn't see her in _Downton Abbey_. And that was just the day after I had had to leave her dorm.

She sidled up to me sexually and, wrapping an arm around my back, dipped her thumb into my trousers and casually flicked my waistband. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"We can try again tonight." She muttered to me. "The girls are planning something, I know, but come, say, one o'clock? I'll await you and your impatient little – or large – things there."

"I can't wait." I replied.

"You better not sleep with anyone else." She said sternly and, with that, turned around, placed her full hand down my pants and pulled upright so that I yelled out. That message had certainly been received.

Just ten minutes after Katie had left the room to do I daren't not think, Susy approached. I had to quickly make sure my waistband wasn't showing.

"Hey, Percy." She said, resting her head on the cold glass to gaze at my neutral expression before withdrawing it as the cold was getting into her.

"What do you want?"

"A rummage down your pants."

She certainly knew how to charm a man. I remained silent but she, in her oh so simple ways, took that as a signal that I wanted someone to infiltrate my most private of areas. Her hand stretched forward and reached the front of my trousers but at that point I stood back.

"I didn't say you could!" I complained, abashed and she seemed to take that terribly badly and broke down in tears. I wasn't sure exactly what to do and so was thoroughly grateful when one of the other girls, with an accusatory stare at me, led her by the elbow to the other end of the room to calm her down. Some girls were quite desperate to see their first naked man. I hoped I wouldn't be that bloke.

* * *

Come evening, having spent most of the day walking down the boulevards and the alleyways and eating in the spacious cafés, I was seated again with the rest of the girls who had made me join in with the fun.

"What are we doing?" I asked them.

"Well," explained Lucy. "We go on a lot of these trips and dorms, but we barely see any boys." She was staring at a very specific area of my body at that moment and I became extremely uncomfortable. "We, err, we wanted to play a game with you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, on our first trip we all get to dare our newest recruit to do something – we spin the bottle three times, and 3 girls get to choose a dare." I gulped at that. "And since Susy has already had that rather smashing experience, perhaps you'll offer yourself up to that?"

"Nothing sexual?"

"I can't promise that."

I didn't want to act like a coward, but on the other hand I also didn't want to have sex with three girls – there were sixteen girls (including Katie) to choose from, and despite them all looking stunning, I wasn't entirely sure. I nodded. Oh shit.

The rules were quite simple: I would spin one of their ice-skating trophies, whoever the shoe landed on, they would dare me to do something – anything – that they wanted. And it could land on the same person twice.

I spun the trophy, holding in my breath. Not much friction was generated so I watched, scared, as the trophy kept spinning round and round, slowly and slowly getting slower. It stopped upon a quiet, pretty girl in the corner who had luscious long blonde locks of hair and daring blue eyes. Despite that, I found out later she had a boyfriend and had no intention of comparing my (obviously superior) member with her beloved's.

"Try roller-skating." She said, simply, and took from underneath her bed a pair of roller-skates.

"It's as easy as ice-skating." I said before struggling to fit the skates on and then plummeting head-first into the wall as I tried to push off. I didn't receive a round of applause for my efforts.

The second spin found Katie and I found myself half tensing up and half quite relaxed. "Tomorrow, Percy, we are going on a walk." She stated. I hoped she didn't mean at one o'clock in the morning with a naked walk outside.

The third and final spin spun for the longest and I prayed to all the gods that it wouldn't land on Susy. It didn't. But it _did_ land on the person who had taken her away from me earlier that day. She grinned.

"Take Susy with you into the bathroom and show her your cock."

"What!" I protested, and I could see a strain in Katie's face. Susy, on the other hand, seemed very delighted indeed and hugged that girl. "Can't I just show her my pants?"

"No. And for that she can touch."

I decided to zip my mouth before it was suggested she would be able to use her mouth. She dragged me to the small bathroom from the dorm which contained on a toilet and a shower mat (with no shower). She grinned wider at me and it took all my effort to not roll my eyes. I locked the door and she giggled slightly. I'd hoped that the first girl in that group to see my equipment would be Katie – tonight – but it seemed not.

Susy, not sure exactly what to do, was now kneeling on the shower mat and touching my groin area from outside my trousers, unsure. She was looking at me questioningly.

"You have to remove the clothes to see it." I explained to her. "And you could just undo the flies!" I added hastily, but she wanted to see the full body.

Still kneeling she pushed up my t-shirt and I guided it quickly off my shoulders so that my abs were exposed. I let her touch them and then, standing up, stroke my hair in wonder. A boy!

Looking into my eyes, her hands groped down below and eventually found the button to my trousers and pushed them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them, now in just my pants. They were simple; I'd intended to change them at quarter to one to get prepared for Katie, so they were a pair of black Calvin Klein trunks with a white waistband that had been fondled idly by Katie earlier that day. My privates still looked good them and there was a stark roundness at the front that caught her attention immediately.

Susy stood back and admired me. I placed my hands on my hips, still showing proudly my body. Her hands traced the waistband and then she cupped the area beneath, and I drew my breath in sharply. She smiled yet wider at that, like a bee experiencing the delights of a flower at the first time: delicate, soft, and a bit fuzzy!

She looked at me for a while. "Have you never seen a boy in his pants before?" I asked.

"No." she said honestly. "I always wanted to. Do you – do all men wear trunks?"

I laughed but didn't answer the question; thinking of my camp mates who wore all sorts.

"Can I have a look?" she asked.

"Be my guest." I said blatantly, enjoying it more than I thought I would.

"Turn around." She commanded, her voice strong and thick. I obeyed and took my underwear off, for I thought that was what she wanted.

Her hands reached out at that point, fixing on my chiselled rear. Her hands moved up and down me lovingly before eventually taking me by the hips and guiding me around. I covered myself modestly until all that remained between myself and this unexperienced girl were my hands. I gulped. She nodded. I removed my hands, letting myself drop out openly.

Her mouth seemed to drop open and she collapsed to her knees in awe. Talk about confidence booster! I felt awkward hanging out in the bathroom with a girl with my cock out, so I took up her hand and dragged it along with shaft. Her eyes hadn't blinked in a minute and I was getting worried, so I bent down and picked up my pants shuffling awkwardly to the right so that her eyes weren't fixated on my bulge.

I pulled on the rest of my clothes and hurried back out into the dorm to much excited chatter (I was surprised they hadn't been peeping in at the keyhole but, then again, I guess they all wanted their own special reveal with me). Susy followed me out after a few minutes and, after stumbling into the centre of the room, fainted on the carpet. I went to bed.

* * *

A little vibration on my wrist occurred at quarter to one in the morning and I remembered the meeting I'd booked. Quietly getting out of bed, I took off my trousers, tugged on a new pair of pants, and then put my trousers back on again. Then I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, adjusted downstairs and worked on my wink. I was ready.

"Punctual. Only 12 seconds late." She said. "Good moaning."

"Good what – sorry?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot you were American."

"Still confused."

"Never mind."

And then she shut the door and grabbed me by the collar of my jumper and pushed me against the back of the door, pressing her lips against mine and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. And then her shirt was off, and my shoes, socks, and belt were heaped in a pile on the floor and we were both stretching calmly on the bed: me in my trousers, and Katie in her trousers and bra. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look down on me.

"You know what?" she muttered to me; I could feel the cool breath lapping at my fringe slightly. "I think we've been taking this a bit too quickly. I don't want to go – _all_ the way with you tonight. I think seeing you in your pants will suffice; if you take your trousers off sexually. And then we can lie in bed together – I've got something planned for tomorrow."

Very disappointed that I wouldn't be enjoying the promised night with Katie, I stood up in front of her and complied with her command. Unbuttoning my trousers, I put my hands in my pocket, slowly pushing down the material so that the waistband showed.

"All the boys in Manchester wear those." She said, pointing to the black waistband.

"Ah – but in this style?" I questioned and after awkwardly unzipping the trousers, pushed them all the way down and stood up proudly.

"Maybe not." She commented. "But perhaps we can go underwear shopping at some time – I can find some better brands than that."

I didn't tell her my girlfriend had picked them for me, after trying several items on me in one day. The bright orange of the briefs showed off the best assets of my body leaving Katie little to imagine for next time. I drew closer to her climbed into the bed before unzipping her trousers; she was wearing orange knickers and I pulled her closer to me. She flung her arms around my neck and, somehow without me wanting to do everything there and then, we fell asleep.

* * *

Next day and she had commanded I slip my clothes back on and take an early walk in the city – apparently there would be less tourists at that time – whatever that meant.

She slipped her arm through mine and we walked along the paved streets, drawing nearer and nearer to the famous skyscraper which, before long, loomed in front of us; a giant, triangulated sculpture stretching up into the sky like Mount Olympus – only smaller, thinner, and Zeus certainly wouldn't want to place his arse at the pointy part at the top!

We took the lift for she wanted me to have enough strength when we got to the top. It was just after 9; not too much traffic and there was certainly a nice view from the top. A labyrinth spiralled out from beneath us and we were standing on the Minotaur's shoulders, rearing up high into the clouds ready to reach down and pluck up an unsuspecting pedestrian. She led me to the edge of the tower facing North and clutched my hand on the railing.

"Right, Percy," she began, and I felt I knew what was coming. "you know why we're here?"

"For me to do a challenge. A dare." I stated.

"Correct. And do you think you know what that dare will involve?"

"My dick?"

"Correct, again!"

"So, what is it?"

"I want you to measure it against the Eiffel Tower."

"You what?"

"Get it out and let it dangle."

"That's not exactly measuring."

"So what? At least we'll know which is biggest. I have my own idea."

"The tower, maybe?"

"Questionable."

She stood behind me and reached around me, as if my girlfriend who was hugging me on the edge, getting ready for some selfie. Her hands groped low down and she unzipped my trousers entirely, pulling either side out wide before moving up and grabbing my underwear waistband and tugging that down. I helped myself gain freedom. I looked down, not sure what to expect. The cold air was probably one of the contributions as to why it wasn't dangling upon the grass at the bottom.

Katie still wasn't looking at my privates and I turned to encourage her when I saw the guy next to me wink and he pulled down his trousers entirely and then undid the flies of his boxer shorts. Oh gods! I nudged Katie and she quickly pulled up my briefs and I did up my trousers as quickly as I could and we both darted inside and down the lift.

"That was exciting." She said.

"Not for me it wasn't." I muttered back.

**AN: Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please favourite, follow, and review. See you in chapter 4!**


	4. Dark nights

**AN: Quite quick update, then. Hope you enjoy chapter 4:**

Two days following the incident on the Eiffel Tower, I still hadn't made any progress towards Katie and I was starting to get slightly more desperate than usual. Winking at her hadn't helped the afternoon after we came back, flicking my hair back the following day, and then, today, I'd decided to take very drastic action.

We were alone in the room as the other girls had gone off for breakfast elsewhere and she had decided not to go. I was preparing breakfast when she entered the room, her hair neat even just after waking up. I turned around as she came in and she smiled leaning against the door. I pulled up my t-shirt slightly, exposing partly my skin. Would that work?

"That's not going to work." She stated.

"I'm desperate!" I complained.

"Oh, I can see that."

"Any consolation?"

"Put your t-shirt down and I'll consider it." I obliged willingly and smiled up at her immediately. "Not now, you idiot."

"When?"

"Meet me tonight – 1 o'clock again. And put some clothes under the duvet on your bed, the others are quite fond on checking you are still there in the night."

I was aware of that, I'd received a number of pats over the previous days, some in places I'd rather they left alone. It was a good job I mainly slept on my front.

* * *

The night arrived slowly, and I cheered on the inside as the sun set. Its golden rays seemed to settle inside me as it disappeared beneath the horizon – I was hoping to unleash those at some time later.

I lay silently on the bed, looking at the bunk above me. I wasn't doing anything – saving my energy for later on but too exciting to sleep.

At 12:45am, I got up, brushed my teeth quickly, combed my hair and returned to my bed. I reached under but the clothes were in too much of a heap and I couldn't afford switching the light on or taking out a torch, so I took to desperate measures and pulled off my t-shirt and trousers and socks, lining them down as neatly as I could on the bed sheet.

I looked down in the dark and moved closer to the window whose light was shafting through the glass. I checked down and ran my hand around the illuminated area, making sure I was looking my peak.

Within two minutes, I had knocked upon her door delicately and when a smooth voice told me to 'enter', I did so willingly. The curtains were drawn tight in this room meaning it was pitch black and I had to feel my way over to the bed, ending up placing my hands down on her ankles harder than I had wanted so that she yelled out quietly.

"Sorry," I muttered before pulling back the sheet and climbing into the bed.

"Are you clothed?" she questioned.

"Feel it."

"Alright." She replied and her hands moved first onto my neck and moved further down. "Unless you're wearing a bra, you're shirtless." When her hands reached my belly button and still found no clothing, she groped much further down and found my ankles, moving up slowly until she found my briefs. She reached the sides of them first and pulled me closer. She couldn't see them, of course, but if she had she would have seen bright blue with a trident on the front. Three spikes on the end of the sticks, and I was hoping to harness the energy of those three and combine them into one long, powerful, probing prong. "Did no one see you in the corridors like this?"

"They would have fainted if they had."

"From shock at seeing that horrific package."

"Don't you say horrific until you've seen the whole thing."

"We won't be seeing anything in this darkness."

"I hope for a lot of feeling."

"We'll see."

Our mouths were very close together at this point and her hands had latched around my back. She was wearing pyjamas and I quickly pulled them off. I moved myself closer to her bra and knickers, moving myself so that I was on top of her. The gentleman, as always.

Her hands moved further down behind me and she pulled down the back of my briefs. I pulled off her bra. She moved the front of my briefs down. I took her knickers off. I was naked. She was naked. She could certainly tell I was aroused.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet." I replied.

"You know, Percy; you're not from London but you've certainly got a cock to the knee."

"It won't be dangling to the knee soon." I said, laughing.

* * *

By four o'clock, I stumbled back into the main room with my briefs half-way down my thighs, my hair dishevelled. At least my teeth still smelt of mint. Just. I'd learnt not to mess about with a girl from Manchester.

I fell back into the bed, pulling up my briefs and stuffing the clothes that were laid out (was it me, or did they feel slightly ruffled?) underneath the bed. I went to sleep quickly, my skin hot and sweaty. Oh gods, that was a night to remember!

* * *

I woke up early enough to avoid the girls pulling back the duvet on the bed. Then I decided to get ready for something I hadn't done for a while: a shower. I'd only washed a bit in the sink until recently, but I wanted to wash the sin away.

I took off my pants and got dressed anew so that I felt slightly fresher before washing my hands and making myself breakfast.

At eight o'clock, I moved along to the shower room. It was empty, to my luck, and I stripped naked, clicking the shabby button that operated the shower and, having brought my shampoo with me, began washing myself. Half-way into it, the door opened and (as the foam had long gone down the drain by now) I saw clearly the figure in the doorway: one of the girls! It was unisex! I clutched at my privates, moving back in shock.

"Heya, Percy." She said, hopping into the shower next to me, after having stripped to a swimsuit. Fuck.

"Oh, hi." I said awkwardly but then realised a spot of shampoo was still at the back of my head. And then the button on the shower popped out fully meaning the water drizzled out. Oh no! I couldn't remove a hand, the other wasn't stable enough!

"Need to switch that on?" she asked, inching her hand closer.

"No! I'm fine!" I hurriedly said before moving backwards and pushing the button awkwardly, crouching down so that the back of my spine touched the metal rather than anywhere lower.

I then edged away and, after pulling on my boxer shorts, wrapped a towel around myself. I picked up the rest of my clothes and left the shower room, making my way to the room. Once there, I found myself surrounded by ten girls getting breakfast prepared and as soon as I'd entered, one had snuck up behind me and pulled the towel off me.

"Oh, very funny." I said, panning around in just my grey boxers. I checked to see the buttons were done up and relieved to find they were. Then I wondered why they were looking pointedly at me and realised with a sudden realisation that I might as well be completely naked. "Oh, shut up." I added, amending my first statement. I threw on some clothes and sank into the mattress in embarrassment.

* * *

That night, and the following one again, I followed the same, simple routine: explore the city and its landmarks during the day, making love at night with Katie. On the third day, Katie casually moved up to me in the showers. We were both naked, but alone, and my hands were held on my hips, my eyes scanning her body hungrily; she was returning the look.

"It's our last day tomorrow. And do you know what that means?" she asked.

"What?" I whispered, knowing full well the answer.

"Don't they teach you maths in the US?"

"I certainly know how two one's add together."

"Well, we have just one night left here, and I want it to be a night to remember." She was pushed right up against me, the water from the showerhead sprinkling down upon both of us, dotting her naked body and darting along her curves. She kissed my forehead and left the shower block. I stood, naked, staring forward for about five minutes, only moving as the water began to slow and then stop completely. I wasn't looking forward to her leaving!

* * *

That night, I went to Katie's room, not bothering to put clothes under the duvet. I climbed into her bed and found her eyes fluttering closed, she was tired after the skating she had done. She was naked under the bed and I stroked her gently. She opened her eyes and stared at me for a minute before rolling over and, grabbing my shirt collar, brought me up close to her lips. As we kissed, she unbuttoned my shirt and I wriggled out of my trousers before rolling over so that she was above me.

I was wearing bright red trunks, not that she was interested in looking below whilst I was still clothed, and she slowly moved up and down my body. Her hands delicately slipped into my pants before rolling them down. I drew myself ready, like a soldier, and pulled myself up to meet her.

* * *

I woke up naked in her bed, her eyes were closed, and I rolled over to stare at her. She pushed me away and I fell out the bed completely. She leaned over the side and looked down at me, laughing.

"Oi!" I said.

"What a way to get morning wood down!"

"Shut up."

I got dressed in my bedroom and got some more sleep. I was shaken awake three hours later by Katie who smiled down at me.

"Hey, Percy. We're saying goodbye. Off to Amsterdam."

I got up and shook her hand. "It's been a pleasure.

"It certainly has." She winked.

"Shame I'll never see a cock like yours again."

"There's nothing like it."

"I think it's best we don't see each other again. I'll keep it up in my head." She tapped her forehead at this point as if indicating exactly where in her brain the image of my naked body would be stored. Should I be proud of that?

And then I found the other girls had surrounded me and one shouted. "On him!"

The mob descended on me and pushed me to the ground. One ripped my shirt off, the other took off my trousers and they left me in my green briefs, lying on the ground, slightly dazed. Katie pulled me up and took me to the door.

"Goodbye." She said and kissed me on the lips.

The other girls trailed out, putting their hands into my briefs, or kissing me themselves. And then I saw Annabeth, with her elbows crossed. "Surprise." She muttered and the other girls quickly left.

"They stri –"

"I saw." She said.

"Fuck." I muttered.

**AN: Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed! If you did like it, please favourite, follow, and review! See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Guilt and betrayal

**AN: Sorry for the short delay, but chapter 5 is here now! Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I hope you enjoy:**

"I'm glad to know you can live with a bunch of girls without being stripped to your pants." She said, sarcastically.

"I guess I'm just too hot." I replied.

"Well, I'll be here to restrain any other girls that come your way." She said.

"You're not angry with me?"

"Oh, I am. You just haven't seen it expressed yet. And you'll know when you do." And with that she walked up to me, cocked her head and leaned towards me as if to kiss me before punching me in my very sensitive areas which was pretty much the only place still covered by clothing. And then, as my hands flew down to my pants, her hands wrapped around my hips and gave me a wedgie. Oh great. "I'd put some clothes on if I were you."

And so, after easing the pain beneath, I pulled on my clothes. I knew she was still quite angry; raging, in fact. The power of her wrath seemed to heaten the room and engulf me. I guessed I'd have to make it up to her.

That night passed with ease; Annabeth slept in the bunk above mine and, by the morning, I found that her hand had slipped through the barrier which prevented her from falling to the ground and was now dangling to my side. I reached up and grabbed it, stroking it softly.

And then I got up and prepared a small breakfast or her. Nothing much, but I reckoned that she wouldn't want anything from elsewhere until she'd forgiven me. I put the hastily prepared food onto a plate and carried it to her bedside. Being careful not to scorch her hand with the plate, I rocked her gently to find that she was already awake.

She climbed down off the bunk and sat on mine and I gave her her own plate before retrieving mine and sitting down next to Annabeth.

"Not too bad for only 10 minute's work."

"Thanks."

She finished quickly and turned to me. I placed my plate and hers beside me on the duvet and she placed her hand on the boxer shorts I had slept in.

"I cooked it and so you're washing up."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

And so, with one simple sentence, she broke the age-long rule of whoever cooks does not to the washing. I got up and she stood behind me, her hands round my belly, as I scrubbed and dried.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" she asked. "And I didn't mean that." She added as I grinned slightly.

"Eiffel Tower."

"Not a bad place to start. If you put your clothes on – do you have a fascination with undressing? Even in France, I don't think walking around the street in your boxers is not the norm."

After struggling up the stairs (not wanting to use the lift), I led her to the edge and wrapped my warm arms around her body.

"Now, here's the challenge," I said. She was unaware of the fact that I was slowly undoing her shirt buttons, "You've got to flash."

"Percy!" she said, not yelling or squirming in case she should attract attention and be found with nothing on her chest but a bra.

"Do it." I whispered, my lips touching her ear in a smile.

"I – am – going – to – murder – you!"

"I don't think the gods would allow that. I'm too precious."

"I don't they want the irritation of having to deal with you."

I knew she was snarling, even though her face was facing the other way but, even so, her hands found her dress and lifted up, if just for a second. And she laughed in delight.

She buttoned her shirt back up and took my hand, leading me around the tower in a nice walk.

"Great view, hey?"

"It really is."

"You see that building over there?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the oval windows –" And, saying this, she pushed me with her hands into the railing. I realised that it was a mistake in trusting her.

"Please, Annabeth." I complained.

"Right, mister. You are going to pay." And, keeping on hand on my back, pushed into the railing, she used the other to unbutton my trousers and then pushed down my trousers down on both sides so that all of my bright pink boxers were free and, should the tourists on either side, look to their left or right, they would see me with my trousers around me knees.

Not wanting to push my boxers all the way down, she unbuttoned my pants, widened the gap at the front, and pulled me out. Twice, this has happened. Just my luck. She left me hanging – very literally – for a full ten seconds before pushing me back in and stepping to the side.

I was shocked for a few seconds and so my boxers were exposed and – being bright pink – they caught the eye. I whipped around, buttoning up my boxers – and saw a girl looking at me gently. She winked and licked her lips. I pulled my trousers up quickly.

"Annabeth!" I muttered to her.

"Don't let girls trick you into stripping!"

"Did you see that girl?" I exclaimed. "I might as well walk around in my boxers on a leash."

"I reckon that would teach you."

"Of course you do."

"Oi, Jackson! Don't argue with me." I couldn't fight her. "Now, do you want to go?"

"I'd be less embarrassed."

"Well you wouldn't if you found you'd been walking through Paris with pink flashing because you couldn't be bothered to zip up your flies." She then laughed harshly as I looked down. "It gets you every, bloody time."

I sigh, take her hand, and we get the lift down to the ground floor.

They say distance – no, being apart – no, something to do with being apart makes the heart grow stronger. Well, whoever said that obviously didn't factor in the girl finding the boy in his pants in front of a group of girls. Typical.

Well, at least that initial anger was beginning to heal like a wound. I'd said sorry, proceeded to be stripped on top of the Eiffel Tower, and to have bought her a (very expensive) meal and wine with all the manners that I could muster.

That night, Annabeth had given me the pleasure of getting into bed with me. We'd been together under the covers enough times, but each time a surge of ecstasy burst inside me like a water balloon. And all too often, a water balloon did burst at one point or another.

I was watching television late into the night, because still no one else had entered the room. Annabeth slipped into bed – my bed - and muttered to me. "Hey, switch that off, will you?"

Not wanting to offend her more, I switched it off and swivelled my legs from the sofa so that I was sitting upright and looking at her. I hadn't realised she was in my bed until then and I nearly fainted with shock. But, as calmly as I could, I approached the bed with ease and, knowing that she was watching with eager eyes, sexily stripped off my clothes before climbing into bed with her in my trunks.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close to me, and nestled my chin on top of her head, her blonde hair acting as a natural cushion. We fell asleep.

At six o'clock that morning, there came a soft knocking at the door, and a whisper of, "Anyone there?" I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the door; we'd locked it that night and so I got up sleepily and unlocked the door before opening it.

I realised I was in just pants, but honestly, I couldn't care less. It might have been embarrassing with a human (especially as it was the morning and my underwear was surprisingly tight), but I was extremely shocked when I opened the door to a monster. Oh damn! I loved devices, loved technology – but those monsters just wouldn't leave me alone!

I was surprised none had found us so far. I yelled for help from Annabeth and reached into my pants – my sword wasn't there. Of course it wasn't, just like it doesn't appear in the shower (and, even if it did, I feared what it would latch on to).

The monster had moved forward its hand and it was now resting upon the door to prevent me from closing it. Annabeth was awake now (and I knew that because of a scream) and she quickly took out my sword and chucked it at me. I took the pen lid off it and it sprang forward like – well, I won't finish that sentence.

I thrust it forward, right into the monster, and it howled as it fell to the floor. I hadn't realised that its other hand had moved from its side, slowly forward so that it grabbed the waistband of my pants and so, as she fell, she pulled on my pants until they were ripped from my body and all that was on the carpet were a pile of ash, and a strip of ripped fabric which formerly constituted my underwear. They wouldn't cover up much, now.

I shut the door; in case anyone should walk the corridor at this unholy hour and whipped around to see Annabeth. She had stepped up to help me by this time and, as I turned around, our eyes locked, and I found my privates whipping her pyjamas. Awkward. She looked down and wrapped her hands around me and pulled me closer, walking us both to the bed until I was laying on top of her, ripping off her pyjamas.

And then the door opened and a person (very much human) entered the room. A woman, followed by the man, and I quickly withdrew and sat up, my hands rushing to cover myself up.

The woman closed the door quickly. "Wrong room?"

"No." I heard the man mutter.

She knocked this time, "Safe to come in?"

I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, and Annabeth got back into her pyjamas, and called out, "Yes." I realised there was something still poking out of my pants.

"Are these yours?" The man asked, holding up the green fabric on the floor. There were some grey specks on the grass. He sounded British.

"Errr… rrr… no." I replied hastily.

"So you won't mind if I repair and wear them?"

"Wha - what?"

"Joke."

"Oh, right."

"Look, mate, it's fine to do some crazy stuff with your pants – but please, not in a mixed dorm!"

"And maybe put on some clothes." The woman added. I nodded and turned to find some trousers.

That day was normal; nothing worth noting passed. By the time evening came, the couple had just returned and suggested we all go to bed, seeing as they'd had a long day.

I nodded and cleaned up the sofa area. The man got down to his briefs and climbed into bed with his partner. I followed suit with Annabeth ten minutes later, quite conscious of the woman watching me strip to my pants as she hugged her partner who was facing the wall. I rubbed my bulge whilst Annabeth's back was turned and winked at her.

I then climbed into bed and hugged her warmly. I waited until Annabeth had gone to sleep, and then turned to see the woman sitting upright, her partner similarly asleep. I gently climbed back out of bed and watched as she climbed over her partner before coming up to me.

"You not afraid, then?"

"My girlfriend's been refraining for a bit. And you interrupted earlier."

"You won't be guilty if I give you a good seeing to?"

"If she won't, who will?"

"Better get it out then."

I made sure she was watching hungrily as I sexily took off my briefs, putting my hand in first, before taking it away and revealing all.

"Better than my guy."

"I take pride in it."

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you did like it, please follow, favourite and review! See you in chapter 6 (hopefully coming soon).**


	6. Stolen goods

**Welcome back to the fanfic and to Chapter 6! A bit slow of an update, but I wrote it across several days. Anyway, hope you enjoy:**

I checked multiple times during the liaison that Annabeth was still fast asleep (as was her partner) before turning back to her. She was naked too, now, and she was kneeling down with the sofa acting as a barrier between us and the beds. Her eyes were directed upwards towards mine and my cock was dangling openly in her ace – she took great pleasure in this.

After 'seeing to me', she stood up and embraced me. I wasn't sure what to say, but the silence was good enough for her. Her hands were trailing down my back, stroking my rough skin and bouncing over the numerous battle wounds. One of my hands was in her hair, the other on her back, luxuriating in her smooth, glossy skin.

And then a groggy snort – coming from her partner – and she shot up quickly, pulling on the clothes she had worn to bed: knickers and a bra. Rather annoyed at being left out, I returned to bed fully naked. Learning from last time, I remembered to pick up my pants and tuck them under my bed; if Annabeth found my pants, it wouldn't look good for either of us.

I did feel slightly guilty, but Annabeth had been depriving me; I decided not to wrap my arms around her and instead turned to face the other way, coyly avoiding the eyes of the girl that had just given me deep pleasure.

I couldn't help it, though, to watch in awe, as she took off the covers and traced her hand over her boyfriend's body, reaching his underwear and rubbing her hand over him. I gently lifted the covers so that there was a clear whole where she had the full view. She eyed it hungrily, devouring the image like it was cake. With cream. Blue cake with blue cream.

* * *

Annabeth rolled over that next morning and her hand knocked against a screwdriver. At least, it was as hard as a screwdriver. And it was located underneath the duvets, on my body.

"Percy! Put on some boxers" she complained. "Anyone could see it."

I didn't want to utter 'And they already have!' so ended with a grunt and reached underneath the bed to get some clean pants and tugged them on under the bed. I leant over, kissed her, and whispered. "I'll make some breakfast."

Whilst preparing a small bowl of cereal for myself, and a fried egg for my girlfriend, the British boy came up to me. I turned as I heard his soft footsteps approach me and I shrugged before moving up next to me.

"Mind if you cook another three?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not having one." I replied.

"I have two." The weirdo said.

I cracked another three, using a separate pan, and he didn't leave my side, his hand on my shoulder. He didn't speak; I wondered if he had found out about last night, but I doubted it. We engaged in minor conversation, dull, simple talk. Where I was from, what I did (obviously, I didn't disclose my true identity), what relationship I had with Annabeth.

I did find it kind of awkward, us two guys in our boxer shorts, talking whilst frying eggs. We were still strangers, but that's what's great about travelling – most of the time. I've been with Jason, and Leo, and Frank – and the others – in just my pants loads of times – but this just felt generally awkward. Perhaps it was also because the thing contained within his pants wasn't exactly tame. To be fair, it was morning. And quite hot. I yearned for breakfast to be over.

Unfortunately, he decided to recline on his bed, spread-eagled on the duvet, eating two fried eggs whilst pointedly staring at me. I decided to ignore him; and focus on Annabeth: her eyes were closed, her lips just slightly apart, and her face pointed as if she were thinking. She was cute like that whilst asleep.

I finished my breakfast before heading back to pick up the steaming plate. I shook her awake softly and her pretty face stirred, and her eyes fluttered open to stare up at me. She aimed for my hand but, having only just woken up, she found her hands clutching at my pants. Being careful not to scold her, I passed her the plate and she ate hungrily, she was ravished. I kissed her softly on the head before standing up and washing our plates.

* * *

We had a walk that day, hand in hand, alone, staring into each other's eyes, eating at a small shop, and drinking late into the night before stumbling home, half-drunk, stumbling over our own shadows as we climbed the stairs and opened the door into the room. Annabeth made me be quiet and I stumbled round in the dark. I stripped off in the centre of the carpet and shoving my clothes under the bunk. And then someone flicked on a powerful torch and flicked the switch so that the light came blinking on.

I looked up, in my underwear, to see several pairs of eyes blinking at me sleepily from their bunks. "Sorry." I muttered, diving under the duvet.

"Thought there was intruder." The person who had flicked the light switch on stated, before flicking it the other way quickly.

I hugged Annabeth close to me and we shut our eyes. The only disturbance that occurred that night was another new couple who entered the room two hours after we did, literally tripping on the corridor outside, reaching out with their hands to grab anything, and finding that they clutched the handle. As they fell, the door clicked open and they rolled in laughter on the floor until some arrogant sleeper hushed them quiet.

Apparently, that wasn't going to stop them, so (whilst they did go slightly quieter) they ended up stripping naked in the middle of the room (and, because of the light creeping in through the cracks in the doorway from the corridor beyond) we saw _everything_. And, with no respect to any of us who were trying to get a decent night's sleep, they began moaning and panting.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?" she replied.

"You reckon we could do something under cover of the noise?"

"Don't be stupid."

But all the same, her hands trickled down to my boxers and, after undoing the buttons, eased me into the darkness under the duvet. At least the panting of the couple disguised the rather odd noises I found myself. At least until someone went down to reception and the two were cast out after they were allowed the decency of putting some clothes on.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth and I were awoken early – too early – by someone thrusting open the windows and letting the light of the Sun flash into the room like someone had decided to make an explosion outside the window. My eyes shot open, still groggy, and I looked around. One selfish person, the same (it looked like) as the one who had switched the light on, was microwaving some milk.

She left the room after that, leaving the curtains gaping wide open, and I had to leap out of bed to close them. They'd seen me in my boxers before, anyway; I had no shame. Except for when Annabeth told me that I'd forgotten to do up my buttons and that my cock was quite clearly visible as I sauntered back to bed.

"Fuck me." Was all I could mutter.

"No, Percy – too early in the morning. Too many people."

"Do you have to take everything literally?"

"Yes."

It was only once everyone else had got up and cleared the room that I sat up. "Hey, Beth, we have to leave tomorrow."

"Too crowded here, anyway."

I didn't respond to this. I didn't specifically want to leave – at least not without getting to know that British girl.

* * *

In fact, I didn't realise that the couple who had stumbled in late last night were, in fact, those two; I just didn't recognise them blind drunk and gurgling. And it was a shame, because now they had been thrown out of the hostel.

It was only when, that night, after making sure Annabeth was fast asleep, I cast my eyes around to have a look for them and found their bed empty. I lay awake most of the night, hoping they might stumble back in, drunk – but they didn't. Oh well, at least I could enjoy some time with Annabeth later when we had a room of our own.

* * *

We left by 10 o'clock the next morning and set out to find a new place. It was slightly more luxurious; a clean, white room, with a double bed and a bathroom with a sleek, smooth bathtub. We booked in by 9 on the evening and Annabeth fussed over getting stuff arranged in the room: unpacking our stuff, setting up her own private bookshelf and so on.

It was only two hours later when she was ready. As she showered, I got undressed and changed into the hottest underwear I could find; well, it was the first pair I saw at the top of my drawer. A pair of tight black briefs. As she exited the shower, in her pyjamas, I stood there sexily in front of her, rubbing my belly carefully.

"Oh, Percy!" she exclaimed. "I can't –"

"I think you can." I replied, walking over to her and pushing her against the bathroom door, switching off the light before kissing her lips.

She seemed to smile beneath my lips and grabbed my hand before guiding me over to the bed. She sat down and pulled off my pants so that my dick dangled openly. She grinned at it. And then watched as it waved about as I moved to switch off the main light and climb into bed. Her hands grabbed me, and I took off her pyjamas. Our lips crashed together before she rolled over so that she was on top of me and positioned herself. We hadn't don't this together in a while.

But I'd learnt some skills, with Katie. And I exercised them now. Teasing and exciting her. Making her writhe and pant in ecstasy, treasuring every last moment she spent with me and wanting more than ever to join together with me. She licked at my ear and I drew in, clutching her shoulders as if my very life depended on it.

"Oh gods… Percy!" was what she muttered.

* * *

I woke up very pleased with myself. She'd certainly enjoyed it. And I most definitely had! I got up, fully naked, and turned to look at her. But saw no-one, nothing, nada.

Annabeth was gone leaving only slightly ruffled sheets where her slender form had occupied – after rolling off of me – just a few hours before. I cast around desperately before finding a note. It was put on the bedside table, carefully propped up against the wall at such an exact angle that I wondered how it hadn't fallen in the gap between the two.

I unfolded it carefully. The creases were exact and meticulous, as if Annabeth had done it. Except, it didn't smell like her. In fact, the scent left on the grey paper smelt much like diesel. It was folded into four; an A4 sheet.

It was a letter. No signature, I noticed immediately; that was unusual. It read:

_Percy Jackson,_

_I'm delighted to inform you,_

_From that mount above,_

_That I've got your girlfriend,_

_And gonna try not to get her up the duff!_

The rest of the paper was plain grey and desolate of anything other than one, lonely drop of ink. I screwed it up in my hand in anger – I was looking forward to spending time with her! But even though there was no signature, I was sure of who had taken it. A God, naturally. And one who had obviously had help with Apollo to write that rubbish poem. It must have been Himeros. Damn him!

It looked like I'd need to call in a few favours amongst the gods. And bribe some too.

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please favourite, follow, and review! See you in Chapter 7!**


	7. Godly meddling

**AN: Back very quickly! Here's Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy:**

I began by trying to think about the god; he'd wished me well, yes, but then he probably hadn't thought about me having a very sweet girlfriend and from there trying to take her from me! I sat down on the bed in despair; there was a plan forming in my head, but I wasn't sure if it would work…

I made sure the door was locked shut and that there was no one in the corridor outside who might come snooping. I closed my eyes and sensed around me; I was correct. Grabbing Riptide from my pocket, I uncapped my pen and it flew out, nearly chopping off my arm in the process – I never learnt.

I then cut a subtle hole in the ceiling and plaster split on either side neatly, exposing a sleek metal pipe that ran towards the bathroom. I cut a little hole in the pipework and the water spewed out from it like a sprinkler. I'd have to clear that up later.

And then I pushed open the curtains; the windows faced east and so I found the Sun's light trickling in through the window and lighting up the water so that a faint rainbow appeared. But that was enough.

I cast around. Damn! I hadn't brought any drachamas with me! No gold, either; no noticeable jewellery – except for my sword… and another kind of sword – or, at least, it's cap.

"Iris!" I muttered to the vapour and chucked in my pair of briefs and they disappeared. "Aphrodite." I commanded. No response. I then sighed, stood up, and took my hands of my privates and placed them on my hips. I thought I saw a very intrigued eye in the rainbow. And then, once it had retracted and was no longer visible, I quickly pulled on my boxer shorts.

And then a snap, the message had been sent and the goddess had arrived. Aphrodite appeared in front of me.

"Yes, handsome?"

"I'm looking for a favour."

"And what's that?"

"For you to tell me where my girlfriend is."

"You know there'll be a price for that."

"I came prepared."

She cocked her head to fully observe me, clad in my pants, slightly cold from the window being left open part of the night. I hoped it wouldn't make Aphrodite think I was any more ordinary than I look.

"I think we'll need to see the full – _package_ – before we proceed with this."

I said nothing in response to that and so, after waiting half a minute to see if I was going to make the first move, she knelt down on the carpet. Her hair and eyes and face were so perfect. She was a deity and yet she wanted to see me – naked; there's that moment, in love, when you know someone is yearning for you, for your body. But when a god does it, it's incredible! It's like your body is something from legend. I could see why there were so many demi-gods out there!

Her hands reached up to me delicately; Annabeth had done this many times and I knew what was going to happen. I put a little, smug grin on my face, steeled myself for what was about to happen, and didn't even bother to cover myself as she pulled down my pants. I was left dangling in the open air and she looked up at me.

"I can tell you something, Percy; you're father's is – "

"That'll be enough, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

She looked up anyway. I prepared myself for pleasure, screwing my face up carefully, and feeling my arousal began to take root. She sniggered at me but didn't do anything.

"I think that'll do for now." She teased. "But next time you need a favour, there'll be something extra needed." I nodded, and then she left and I looked around in complete despair. And then she popped back, giggling. "Sorry, Percy, was just about to update Zeus –"

"Not about my size!"

"Ermmm…."

"Better not. Well, where is she?"

"You'll find her –" And at this point she stopped and took up the letter that the god had written to me. She scribbled down an address and winked at me. "Look, if anyone asks, it was some bad-lucking, grotty, pink-haired goddess that gave you the information."

"Like you." I muttered.

"Like HERA."

"Sure."

"Do you want information about your cock to be circulated on Mount Olympus?"

"Not really."

"Well then – zip your cakehole."

I'd have to talk to Leo about come backs to things like that. Unfortunately, Aphrodite was so pretty and perfect that I couldn't exactly say that she shovelled cakes in her mouth. Oh, well; disses take a while to fully grasp, and Aphrodite had had a bloody long time to do so. She looked pointedly at my boxer shorts, brushed her hand against them softly, and then disappeared like a phantom in the night.

I picked up my letter and looked at the address – just discerning the letters. I knew where that was, I'd walked past it several times before on my walks through the city. I would have gone immediately, but I felt that I needed to give myself a bit of pleasure before putting on some clothes – that Aphrodite business had really turned me on!

I sat down on the bed, pushed off my boxers, and drew myself out.

* * *

Once my trident had become a measly hose pipe, I put on some clothes and pulled out a map book to check where I was – I couldn't risk using a mobile phone, not after my last experience with that monster. Then I pulled on a jacket and left the room, locking it behind me.

I had to ask for directions thrice, but I got there in the end; it was a slightly shabby block off a respected street – an alley. I decided knocking on the door of number 27 wasn't the best option, so I unlocked the door with a special piece of equipment Leo had once given me before opening it.

Inside, I found a very insignificant little parlour: four grey walls, a dingy chair and table, and a staircase which led up. There were also three doors: one to the left, one to the right, and one directly ahead, just a little to the side of the stairs.

I opened the left door first: a kitchen; the right was a lounge, the one beside the door was a dining room. Nothing there. Nothing noticeable, anyway.

I listened carefully: nothing. No creaking, or whispering, or hushed footsteps. I ascended the stairs, but found nothing but a few bedrooms and a bathroom. I searched these rooms more carefully. The beds and the wardrobes, and the drawers were all desolate and empty. Except for one jockstrap I found – I hated to imagine where that came from.

And so I decided to check the downstairs rooms again. The kitchen had nothing, all the cupboards were perfectly normal, no false sides. The lounge was the same – no spinning bookshelf. There must be something in the dining room!

There was a small window here, looking out on a bleak little garden at the back. But perhaps that was owned by a nearby house, because it stretched further out and there was no door leading to it. The floor-to-ceiling mirror that occupied one wall held no secrets. And the chairs and the tables weren't fixated to the ground, either.

However, I then felt something. A tiny flow of water, underground, like a little brook that trickled between the rocks underfoot. I kicked at the ground beneath my feet – a solid floor. And that's when I noticed it: a little, wooden knob, painted yellow to match the wallpaper, on the wall opposite the full-length window.

I touched it carefully, a faint creaking sounded. And then I pulled it and the door opened outwards. A little light lapped at the stone stairs as the light from the room filtered in. There was a faint glow from beneath, as well, and a light hum that was undetectable before the opening was made. I didn't say anything.

I took a step down, and then another, and then another, until I as half-way down and could see the dingy basement beyond. Certainly no place for a god to camp out. Especially not one to do with love.

There was a torch on the sideboard which was switched on and casting a little glow on the bleak room; someone had been in there recently and left in a hurry. Other than that, and the dust that coated all the surfaces, there was nothing of notice.

I stepped from the bottom step at last and nothing had changed. Still, there was that sense that something was wrong! And the little hint of water. It was louder here, yet it sounded like it was coming to a close. I took a step forward, towards the sideboard, and reached out for the torch and wrapped my hands around it…

Boom! A loud bang made me shriek out loud and drop the torch immediately. And then the walls seemed to change colour, suddenly, as if someone had spread a thick dose of liquid, pink paint on the top and let it dribble down in a second. Hearts sprang from the ceiling and a love arrow shot from one side of the room to the other, narrowly missing me.

And then there was Annabeth: she was chained with bright pink chains to a chair in the corner, her mouth gagged, and her hair wild and messy. And there was a plastic cup of water by her feet, tipped over, with its contents slowly spreading across the stone floor and trickling into the cracks in the corners. So that was where the sound had come from!

And then I saw Himeros, standing behind Annabeth with his hands gripped on the back of her chair. He grinned at me and removed the gag. Annabeth coughed – it looked tightly wrapped, as if he had quickly put it on when I had entered the building.

"Himeros?"

"At our service."

"Doesn't look like it. What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Wait!"

"Explain! Or I'll get one of Cupid's lead arrows and shove it up your arse!"

"Chill, Percy! I was testing you."

"What kind of god are you? A responsible one? Rare."

"Testing your determination. Proving to Annabeth, who couldn't call out, how much you mean to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two haven't been getting on well in the bed, recently."

"We did it last night!" spluttered Annabeth. "Like I've been trying to tell you all day." I nodded in affirmation.

He blushed. "Well, at least you know how well you feel about each other…"

"We didn't need you." I pointed out.

"I'll just go now…" and he made for the stairs, but I blocked his path, and Annabeth, who had wriggled out of her bonds, came up behind him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Annabeth asked me.

"You know what." I said and winked at her. "This'll teach you in meddling with couples without doing your bloody research!"

In the end, we left him in the chamber, with the door to basement properly locked and all the pink colouring still smothering the walls, chained to the chair. And we stripped him to his pants, for good measure. Thongs just don't suit gods, though.

He wouldn't be going out in a while. And he certainly wouldn't be visiting Mount Olympus until he'd visited a clothes' shop. And he certainly wouldn't be interfering in our relationship for a while now.

I took her hand and, as casually as was possible, we walked back through the city. It was gone two by now, and we stopped off at a small place on the way back to have a spot of lunch. And then we got back to the hotel: nothing had changed. I opened the door, the ground underneath felt weird… and then a torrent of water pushed against me.

"Bloody hell, Percy – what have you done?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's half the point."

And then I realised and rolled my eyes – such a classic mistake that I would make! I'd left the pipe untreated. And it had been spewing water for the past few hours, and now the room had filled up, and our clothes were drenched. On the upside, though, the poem Himeros had written had been completely drenched and the ink had run so that now it was indistinguishable. Well, it had been before, I'm dyslexic.

"Better go and tell the staff." Annabeth said,

"Yeah." I replied. "At least they won't know who it was. It will seem like the pipe's just burst."

"Oh, well that's a relief!"

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for the 20+ followers and 10+ favourites – please review, follow, and favourite if you did enjoy and get Chapter 8 out quicker. See you for the chapter soon enough!**


	8. Five favours

**AN: Welcome very quickly back to the fanfiction and to chapter 8 where the story progresses. Hope you enjoy:**

Luckily, the hotel didn't think it was us. Just some very strange thing that happened with the pipework. We were moved, instead, to a much nicer suite in a sister hotel somewhere, on the other side of the city. It was much nicer, top floor with a beautiful view of the city. It was the least they could do seeing as all our belongings were drenched. The hot water had shrunk most of the clothes too, so that even my baggiest boxers were tighter than my tightest briefs. Not that I tried them on, naturally. Annabeth insisted we went shopping on the way over and, with lots of grumbling, I agreed.

By the time we got to our room, it was gone 9 in the evening and we just had time to have a quick tea before the restaurant closed. I took off my jacket and fell back upon the bed, wiggling around because it was cold. Annabeth cuddled up to me, having turned up the heating, and smoothed my chin softly. I needed a shave.

"I think Himeros was right about one thing, though." She said to me.

"And what was that?" I asked her.

"That we are seriously in need of a fuck."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Although, let's make this a bit more fun."

Saying this, she pulled me up so that we sat opposite each other on the bed and she reached behind her for a pack of cards she'd randomly bought from the shop.

"Rules are simple – if I win, you're taking off an article of your clothes."

"And the other way around?"

"Don't kid yourself – Aphrodite's as likely to come down next week and suck you off."

I didn't respond to that. Looked like it would be pretty likely, though. "And what game are we playing?"

"Poker." And with that, she dealt the cards.

It began quite simply. Quite unfairly. I began by trying to put my jacket back on, but she quickly stopped me, and then I lost my two socks, shirt, vest, and belt. Within four rounds. Oh, great!

And then it was my trousers, and I was left in a very hot pair of trunks I'd bought earlier that day, at least Annabeth thought that they suited me.

But I couldn't stand the embarrassment of being naked and her fully clothed. So I thought this time, rather than mindlessly tossing the cards onto the duvet, and I was lucky to have some decent cards. And I won!

She then went to take off a sock. "Oh, no, Annabeth! You're taking off your t-shirt. I'm not exactly going to get another chance"

She rolled her eyes and went to take it off, before letting me take control and take it off for her. My hands brushed against her grey bra. I wrapped the crook of my arm around her neck and brought her closer, reaching behind to unclasp it.

"Aren't we going to finish?" she asked me.

"We both know what the outcome will be."

"You won last time."

"I only have a few two's and three's now."

And then I brushed aside the cards so that they flew to the floor in a cascade of red and white, like toothpaste, and she reached down to my trunks. They followed the cards to the ground, adding to the sea of colour. And then Annabeth lost her socks and trousers and I pushed her back. She only had her matching grey knickers.

I was about to remove them when I suddenly remembered something and, leaving Annabeth bewildered and topless on the bed, I ran to the door. I opened it quickly. Oh no! There was a couple coming up the stairs, and there eyes jumped straight to the naked me. I blushed bright red, and looked down; the 'Please come back later' sign was still on the door. I wasn't making that mistake again. And so, slamming the door shut, I turned around and waved my hands in the air for Annabeth.

"Come here." She said and I sprang onto the bed, removing her knickers like a dog and pulling the white duvet over the top of us so that it covered us like a veil. It felt weird to have the windows wide open to the night and seemingly the whole city – the whole wide – peering in to see our actions. I preferred not thinking that. Her hands wrapped tightly around my neck, and I drove in.

* * *

One whole week of peace, sleep, and nights of endless love. Nothing too big, no abductions by gods, no overly sexual ice-skating teams, no kinky cleaners; well, except when Annabeth decided to try on some new underwear. I shall speak no more on that, to spare you the thought.

It was on the 7th morning of our stay there that something interesting happened. And by interesting, I mean sexual. The morning was quite simple: Annabeth had decided to make me breakfast, this time, and so I woke to a plate of steaming bacon being placed on my crotch. I sat up with a start, pushed off my boxers because they felt like the entire Sun's heat had been placed there, and jumped into the shower to spray myself with cold water

After cooling down and recovering, I decided to spend the day on my own. Mainly because Annabeth had found a museum which she was desperate to visit, and I was as likely to visit that as I was to flash the entire city. Again, done that.

I'd seen everything so far, starting to get slightly bored of my stay at the city by now, and so found myself taking a random route, and ending up at an ice-skating rink. No coincidence there, whatsoever.

I then decided to try it, it was open, and there were many people there. I booked a slot, waited half an hour, and then got my skates on before waddling onto the ice. I didn't know what drew me there; perhaps it was the memory of Katie, or my scalding that morning. Well, I didn't get any ice on my front, but I certainly landed roughly on my behind and I left sore, cold, and with a slight waddle.

Which isn't exactly how you want to be when you meet someone you know. Namely Aphrodite. I met her in the penthouse, lying on my bed in her divine pants; I nearly jumped out of my skin. Then I looked with wonder at the central heating dial to the left of the door. It was turned down to 10 degrees – know wonder a blast of cold air hit me like a hammer.

"Goodness sake!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?" I quickly turned to try and turn the dial; I turned it anti-clockwise to try and heat the room up a bit. But when I left go, it spun back just as quickly as if there was a special elastic, turning it in cartwheels back to the 10 degrees. I tried turning it the other way: to 5 degrees. It stayed there. And then when I tried to put it back again to 10, it spun back to 5 degrees. I cried out with anguish. Aphrodite laughed with amusement.

"Hey," she called out to me, "you're never going to fix that."

"Then you can."

"Make me."

"You said there'd be something more if I needed a favour."

"And do you?"

"No."

"And do you want to be all shrivelled for Annabeth?"

"Not particularly…"

"Then it looks to me like there's a problem."

"Only one that _you_ created."

"Ah! A _divine_ problem! I'm best at those."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Well…" she began before coming to unbutton my shirt, pushing me against the door which I had shut behind me, "you have two options. Both of which are fine by me."

"And they are?"

"You can either sit back and enjoy and end up tonight with the full package, or you can not have any problems at all."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out if you refuse."

I didn't like that, but I had vowed to myself that I would not let her anywhere near me if I didn't need a favour. But a shrivelled cock was certainly a desperate problem. My shirt was unbuttoned now, and her hand was placed upon my warm chest like a hot iron. I longed to kiss those lips, have those fingers unbuttoning my trousers…

That's what she was doing now; my trousers were round my ankles so that I stood with an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. Her hand was on my waistband now and beginning to crawl beneath it. I would have to make my choice soon…

But I still loved Annabeth, and yearned for her touch on my skin, her lips on mine, her hands upon my privates. Aphrodite was for very desperate times, not now. So, I stopped her hand as it inched back the elastic, and she withdrew sharply, her fingernails grazing my skin, and her gaze piercing me like an icicle. I shook my head.

"Oh," she said, "you have one final option, Jackson. Don't forget."

"I can't…. only for a favour." I replied.

"Well, then don't worry. I've got you covered. Annabeth won't be looking at a shrivelled cock tonight."

"You're going to kidnap me?"

"No, of course not."

I was relieved. And then not. She snapped her fingers and I felt a cold, tingling sensation down below, and then I gasped. I pushed open my boxer shorts – knowing what I would see: nothing. No bulge, nothing. But then my shirt was gradually pushed aside. I'd become a girl. And by the time I looked up, Aphrodite had gone!

"Oh, gods, gods! APRHODITE! APHRODITE!" I was yelling now, but she didn't come. No-one came.

* * *

"She? She… took your –" Annabeth was laughing now. I glared at her. We were in bed with one another and I had taken the liberty of putting on a pair of her pyjamas to save any further embarrassment. I wouldn't be needing my boxers for a while. I groaned.

"Can we get it back?"

"I think we're going to need to start a vigil."

"You believe in that fancy stuff?"

"Don't you believe in the gods?"

"I believe they're twats."

"You really don't want to offend another one."

"Mmm…."

"I mean, who knows what they might replace next time! Perhaps they'll exchange your brain for actual seaweed. Won't be much difference though."

And so my oh-so-very-supportive girlfriend went out, brought a few scented candles, a lot of red card, and a box of matches. She placed on my bedside table five candles, many more on the floor, before placing one carefully on my crotch and forehead which she instructed me to hold still. I didn't need telling! And then she lit them all and I drew in breath. I didn't want to get any sudden waxings.

"Just shut up. Don't ruin it." Annabeth muttered, before sitting on the bed next to me, placing her two hands on my belly, and beginning to hum in prayer.

* * *

The vigil didn't work – to no-one's surprise – and I remained, the following morning, just as female as the night before. I suggested cutting the pipe again, but that would be deemed to suspicious, according to Annabeth, and I hated to imagine what would have to be done for a third favour with the goddess of love. So Annabeth went out for some 'inspiration' – probably to laugh at me from afar – whilst I spent the time in bed grumbling, and trying to think of a plan.

I ended up with nothing, so decided to talk from the heart to the air. "Aphrodite," I began, "look, love, I'm sorry – your highness. I… I need my cock back! I'll… I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Aphrodite had appeared behind me with a sudden click and I jumped up from bed, causing an unusual flopping sensation. I nodded. She clicked her fingers and I felt my body going back to normal. I touched myself with relief. "You don't do what I say, Jackson, and it's disappearing again. Now, strip."

I took off my pyjamas so that I stood naked in front of her. I looked down in wonder. So did she. Then I moved onto the bed and she followed before bending down and attaching herself to me.

* * *

By the evening, I felt like I'd have to recompensate for five favours. I heard a knocking on the door and I shouted out: "Come in and close your eyes!" The door opened and footsteps sounded on the carpet. "I've got my cock back and it's aching for you!"

And then I looked up: there wasn't just in front of me a very red Annabeth, but: a timid Leo, an embarrassed Jason, and a south-looking Piper. Oh great! I covered myself and put a pair of trunks on.

"Welcome to Paris!" I exclaimed.

"You certainly welcomed us well the first time." Leo said.

"I'm not going to forget this trip." Piper laughed.

"I can't believe they saw your dick." Annabeth added.

"Just put some clothes on, mate." Was all Jason wanted to say. I understood; jealous boys are quite snappy.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! To get Chapter 9 out sooner, please do review, follow, and favourite! See you soon!**


	9. Awkward encounters

**AN: It's been a while, but Chapter 9 is here now (written over several days). Anyway, I hope you enjoy:**

In case you have missed it: I've been to Paris, met the god of sexual desire, had sex with a bunch of girls, been met by my girlfriend who saw me stripped by an ice-skating team, then saw her kidnapped by the self-same god who had seen me earlier, I went to rescue her and locked him up, before returning to my room to find it flooded, before getting to a penthouse, settling down with Annabeth, been turned into a girl, and then, having got back my cock, I called my girlfriend in to show her my privates and found that she and all of my friends were standing there and I was naked. Quite logical, really, when you think about it.

I pulled the covers over me and got into my trunks. I didn't feel ready to let the duvet reveal all just yet, so I looked at them accusingly, as if it were all their fault and not anything to do with the fact that I revealed _everything_ to them. Don't think about that! Don't think about that! The way it just dang! – No! Stop thinking about that!

And then It happened, as if a contagious disease was spreading throughout the room: the first was Leo who keeled over with laughter, snorting. Then it was Piper, Frank, Jason, Annabeth… Hazel was straight-faced. And she remained so, blushing and looking absolute appalled at what she'd seen.

"So…" I tried, better go with a story – that might work. "There's a blind man who's at his desk, going to write a story; he picks up his pen and writes down 100 pages over a few days. And then he takes it to the publisher, and he said: 'Where is the work?' and then the blind man realises he picked up a stick of wood instead!"

"Why would he have a stick on his desk?"

"How did he know how to write?"

"Didn't he check it first?"

I wish they would stop bloody nit-picking. "Can you leave so that I can change?" The others left, gratefully, except for Annabeth who stayed behind. I dropped the duvet and heaved a huge sigh of relief. "So close!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I was pulling on my trousers by now. But then I remembered what I was going to tell her originally. I pulled the fabric on either side of my flies aside, showcasing my bulge. "Wow, Percy! You've got a bulge!"

"But it disappeared."

"You say that once again – especially when my friends are listening at the key-hole – you can take your bulge and stuff it up your ar-" she was whispering now, with her lips caressing my ear.

I quickly did up my flies and pulled on a t-shirt before throwing the duvet back onto the bed. I pulled the door back open to find them all, bent over by the handle, and jostling back as it opened. I cocked my head – NO! Don't use that word… too late. Their eyes were firmly directed away from my trousers. I hoped my flies were done up, but I didn't want to draw attention to anywhere by checking….

"Hey, mate." Jason said.

"Hello!" I said.

I could Leo desperately repressing an urge to shout out, 'Look! You've got a cock!'. I hoped my piercing stare would make sure his mouth was shut firmly. He was still supressing his laughter.

"Can we come in, then?" Piper asked.

"Sure." I said, opening the door wider and, realising a pair of boxers was on the floor, pushing the fabric with my foot further behind the door.

"Do you like leaving your flies open?" Leo asked. Idiot. I looked down quickly – no! They were closed! Cheeky.

The others filtered through to the room and I found myself alone with Leo. "You mention anything to do with that again, Leo, then your nuts are going to be the talk of the whole camp."

"They already are." He winked at me and followed the others.

They were all sitting on the bed, or in the chairs around the room. Very awkwardly.

"So… why are you here?" I asked them.

"I'm here for the beauty contests." Piper replied.

"I'm here to fight some monsters." Said Jason.

"And I'm here for the strip clubs!" Leo added.

"We're here to see a monster." Hazel said.

"And that's why we came to see you." Was Leo's response.

"Oh, ha ha." I said, looking down at him and watching him back away.

* * *

The group decided to stay in a shared room on the first floor. At least the whole of the city wouldn't seem to be watching them. I was relieved at first, that they could get on with their own business and leave and I would never look them in the eye again; but then Annabeth said she wouldn't 'make love' with me unless I 'went down' with her. Her words, not mine.

Anyway, being that desperate to test out my new-found organ, I followed her down to the first floor room and found Annabeth in the bed by the window. I shut the blind for her; the ground was a few metres below, and I could see the sole window of the reception area below sending forth its light onto the grassy area outside.

It was eleven o'clock by this point and the others were asleep, or making love very, very silently. Her hands reached up in the pitch black she pulled off my shirt and found my trousers. I'd changed into tight briefs, in order to feel my refound organ properly, and her hands were just about to pull them down when the light switched on. More like a spotlight.

Leo was shining a torch upon us and immediately all eyes opened suddenly and flashed upon us. Almost like they had been faking sleep in order to see this.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, diving under the covers and burying myself against Annabeth whom I realised was naked. All the better.

"Turn it off, Leo!" Annabeth commanded.

He wouldn't turn it off and either we stayed in bed until the batteries ran out, or one of us did something. I decided to be bold. Being careful not to expose any of Annabeth's body to the others, I rolled onto the carpet, and got up carefully. In just my briefs. And then I approached Leo, who back off slightly but continued to shine his light at me. And then I made a sudden dash and grabbed the torch before pulling him by his pyjamas out of the bed. He tried to fight it, but he knew what was going to happen.

He was dragged out of his top bunk and, with the torch rolling about aimlessly on the ground, I pulled off his pyjamas, lifted the torch up so that it shined upon him, and pulled off his yellow boxers. Leo scowled at me.

"Good night, everyone."

"I don't think I can sleep after that." Jason muttered.

"Shut it." That was Leo. I got into bed, turned back to Annabeth, and got down to business.

* * *

"You drool when you sleep." Those were the words that greeted me the following morning, in an overly high-pitched voice. Leo stood over me, his head tilted, the covers were pushed back from my body (luckily, I'd put my briefs back on last night, after… well, you get the image). I sighed and sat up.

"Anything you want?"

"I really want to unsee the stick in your pants."

Fair enough. I pulled the duvet over me, making sure it didn't uncover any bit of Annabeth who was still naked.

"So… ?"

"Want to make breakfast with me?"

"Sure."

"Perhaps put on some less-revealing boxers."

I agreed with that, but then I realised what he was grinning at. The little… ! Leo wasn't in his boxer shorts but dressed in the clothes I was wearing! The trousers were sagging a little at the back and the t-shirt stretched down to his thighs. So, I had to hurry up several flights of stairs, receding down the corridors if I heard voices, in order to find some clothes. I came back down and, because it was six o'clock and a very hot morning, decided to undress.

Leo had returned my clothes to under my bed, and I joined him in my pants to make eggs. It was less awkward with him than with the British guy. Jason and Frank joined us later, in just their boxers.

"2. 6 minutes." Jason said.

"Do it yourself." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because there's room!" Jason walked up to me, strangely scary in his boxer shorts and rested his hand on my shoulder. "And because I've got some things to be doing with Piper soon."

"And how does that stop you frying an egg?"

"Is anyone else finding this erotic?" asked Piper. "Keep fighting, men!"

"You ruined the moment." Complained Annabeth. Hazel was still asleep. I gave in and cooked Jason's egg.

It turned out the group actually _had_ got a monster to slay and Annabeth said I must help. And so I grabbed Riptide and followed them out, my hands casually in my pocket. I tripped as I exited the door. Bloody embarrassing.

* * *

The thing with a monster is that it's best to sit on the side-lines, pretending to be 'testing' the crew, and then have a little doze. When I woke up, I found the others imprisoned in a cage in the corner, gagged and tied, and a looming monster approaching me.

"Can you come back later, mate?" I asked sleepily, before looking up with serious alert at the imposing green face and freaking out. Pen, lid, big sword, stab. But of course it can't be that easy! It dodged easily and circled around me, up against the wall upon which I had leant on.

"Rope, Percy!" someone called out, but I ended up tripping over it anyway, like a fool, and as I reached out, I grabbed a rope dangling from the ceiling and a heap of rocks fell from the roof upon the monster, squashing it.

"And that's how you do it." I explained, getting up and rubbing myself down. And then I sauntered over to the cell, and found the others looking absolutely terrified. Because rocks apparently don't kill Greek monsters anymore; they've gone on strike.

And now it was approaching me again looking very bedraggled, and I was forced to take out Riptide again and slash it between us to ward off the monster. Monsters aren't scared of swords anymore either. And then it was looming above me, and my sword had been grabbed and flung across the room. And I was squirming, ready to be trapped in the cage or killed. Its hands were a metre away, fifty centimetres….

I closed my eyes; the hands, the leathery green hands, loomed out of the darkness. But then a hand wrapped around it, dragged it away, and the monster was no more. As was my dignity and honour. And a new monster for me – namely Aphrodite – appeared in front of me instead. And then she winked, as if to suggest – no, confirming – that I would have to pay her back for that.

"You're welcome, Jackson." She said.

"Erm… thanks." I replied. "Can you let my friends out?"

"I want to see your muscles flex, to yearn for your strong arms…"

"Alright! Annabeth will hear."

"I'm a goddess, dearest – people don't 'overhear' me."

"Of course."

And then using my strength I pushed up the metal allowing them to creep through slowly before letting it crash to the door with a rattle. At least it didn't break my foot. And then we walked back to the hostel.

* * *

I had to explain to Annabeth that that mattress caused me pain, so I took my terrified form up the lift. I took a deep breath and opened the door. And then I had to adjust my eyes suddenly, rubbing them, and gaping with an open mouth. She – Aphrodite herself – was lying sexily on my bed, in just her pants, her hair spreading luxuriously over the pillow.

"Good evening, Percy." She said. "I think you owe me a favour." I had to admit that saving my life was worth more than getting my cock back.

"Sure." I sighed, stripping.

**AN: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favourite, and follow if you want the next chapter out sooner. See you in Chapter 10.**


	10. Sprucing things up

** AN: Thanks for the first review; I enjoy the reaction from Annabeth to Percy… I shall write a scene where she slaps him! Thanks for over 25 followers! Anyway, Chapter 10, hope you enjoy:**

Annabeth was several stories down, and I was up there at the penthouse, looking at a scantily clothed Aphrodite who was lying in her pants upon my bed. My trousers and t-shirt lay upon the floor to the right, and I was leaning against the wall, my hands casually on my hips, my shoulders upon the cold wood, and my boxer shorts the only item of clothing that I was still wearing.

I wasn't sure what I wanted: Annabeth or Aphrodite. My girlfriend or the goddess. No, I did. In my mind. I wanted Annabeth. But there was that favour that I owed to Aphrodite; the favour due after she saved my life. I didn't really want her, no matter how beautiful she was; the cheating and that would come if I ever became a fully-fledged deity.

"Take them off, Percy." She said, teasing at her knickers. I was breathing deeply now. And then, when I refused, there was some kind of presence – perhaps her godly magic, perhaps Cupid – that left my boxers round my ankles and my full self re-exposed to Aphrodite. In response she took off her bra carefully and her fingers beckoned, calling me closer to her, yelling out for my body.

If I didn't do something soon, I would be pushed by Cupid. I took a step forward, she smiled. I felt myself arising to the occasion… I wanted it… I wanted her! I took yet another step. And another. And another. I was at the end of the bed now, and she was sitting up, pushed down her knickers with every step, teasing me.

But then I realised what I wanted, and Aphrodite realised it too, and drew herself up (alongside her knickers) and left the bed without a trace, except for that bra which had been discarded on the pillow next to her.

"And next time you need help, Jackson, you can find it somewhere else!" she managed to yell as she disappeared, and with that nothing. And, exhausted and guilty and tired, I pulled up pants and fell upon the bed, leaving Annabeth downstairs.

* * *

She came up very early in the morning and climbed into bed with me, pulling the covers that I had left crumpled right up over our two bodies. I was awake but kept silent; I let her tousle my hair and snuggle up close to my side, let her hands trace over and fondle me gently.

3 hours of sleepless lying later, pondering all my fears and what Aphrodite could do to me, Annabeth awoke, her hand having awkwardly nestled on the front of my boxers ten minutes earlier. Unfortunately, she decided to sit up using that hand to propel herself; I winced. I checked my lips for drool before she turned to look at me and moved her lips towards mine.

"Err…." I groaned, my eyes stirring gradually to look at her, now rolling over so that she lay on top of her. I hoped the door was shut and locked; no disturbances. But the guilt was still eating up at me. "Ermmm… maybe later, Annabeth?"

"Do you want me to be captured by the god of sexual desire again?"

"It does spruce things up."

"Shut up."

But she had a point; get to know Annabeth more, and I wouldn't be distracted by other girls. It had been the time away; my eyes were diverting. Why the hell not? Get my act together…

I allowed her to remove my pants, and I removed hers so that we were completely naked. It was halfway through the act, when my eyes opened as I let out a groan – oh no! It was Aphrodite; her frame was spread out in the doorway, one hand casually slipped into her trousers. It was rather too deep in for my liking.

I found myself stopping halfway in a buckle, and Annabeth looked at me confused. She saw my eyes, furrowed and confused, and turned to look in the same direction so that I had to place my palm over her eyes and rolled over.

"What is it, Percy?" she asked.

"Err… nothing."

I couldn't do it anymore with Aphrodite watching, but I also couldn't risk Annabeth spying her. I had to go on as normal and so, rolling back other, I went in. By the time I'd finished, Aphrodite was still there, staring at me sexily; she was obviously enjoying every moment. My sweaty face just stared back at her, I had to be careful not to plead with her, I couldn't owe her anything else.

"Hey, Annabeth, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh, have you."

"Wait in here. And don't open the door, even if I tell you to." I said this because I guessed that Aphrodite would try and make me lure Annabeth out.

To make sure her eyes were shut, I grabbed the only blindfold large enough to completely cover both her eyes: my boxers. That did leave me naked though. So, Annabeth lay back on the bed, with my yellow boxers with their round colourful balls adorning her head like a court jester. I had the decency to cover myself up, but when I tripped over the trousers I cast aside onto the floor, my hands sprang away and revealed all.

I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore, so let my hands fall on either hip and stood proud. I was definitely aware of her eyes cast down upon _it_. I went out into the corridor with her and shut the door behind me.

She leaned towards me and whispered "Ha." And she disappeared.

"Oh, how great you are, Aphrodite!" I exclaimed to thin air. "You watched me have sex!" I hoped no-one else had heard that, especially not Annabeth. But the door was very strong, I'd made sure of that after the first incident.

Right… surprise? Ermm…. I thought of an idea then tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge! She'd locked it as she left – from the inside!

"Annabeth!" I called, banging on the door; my lips were at the side of the door so I was sure she could hear me, yet she continued to ignore me.

"You said not to answer you at the door; is this some kind of joke?"

"Annabeth! I've got it!"

But she refused to answer, until fifteen minutes later when she was finally convinced that I needed her to open the door. But that was only after a few cleaners, and a variety of people exploring the viewing platform on the roof, seeing me standing to the door completely naked with my hands clamped to my privates.

"So, what's my surprise?" she asked as I stood before her with the door shut behind us.

"Well," I wasn't so sure about my idea now. I removed my hands. "I'm allowing you a full inspection of the male anatomy."

"Anatomy – big word for you."

"I learn it from you."

"Shows I'm rubbing off on you."

"I was thinking some rubbing could be useful right now."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Oh well, wasn't a bad prize for either of us.

* * *

Obviously, Aphrodite hadn't finished in the humiliation. The next – and hopefully final – appearance of the goddess came to grace my presence. It happened like this:

The group of us had gone out to the pub, and we were all grouped about a table with a pint of beer to keep us from falling asleep on the dirty floor. I'd decided to get up and buy another round. And then I heard a snap behind me, as if Leo had crept up and popped a paper bag in my ear; I jumped and the wallet I was carrying fell out of my hand and landed with a thump on the floor.

I turned to find Aphrodite looking positively murderous. She might be in a pub and dressed in a shabby t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, but she still attracted the attention of every person in the room – mainly the drunkards. But within a second, every eye – both sober and drunk – was fixated upon her and the situation between us two. No doubt they would all willingly spring at me if she snapped her fingers, even Jason, Leo, and Frank. Annabeth's eyebrows were raised.

"So, Jackson. You will learn from this." If the pub had been at its usual, bustling noise only I would have heard, but now everyone could hear us as clearly as the thunder of an aeroplane's engine.

"Sorry?" I tried.

"Don't." she muttered. Every man in that pub was on her side, if she attacked me, no-one would rush to my defence. "Look! It's a thing!"

She was pointing to some distant corner of the room and I turned quickly, but she darted forward and floored me. I gasped but clambered up to face her; the queue had divided to either side leaving a boxing ring in the centre, I was up against the ropes – cornered on the edge of the wooden bar. Aphrodite's eyes pierced into my body like lasers, and that itself seemed to knock the wind out of my body, more than the flooring.

She flung a punch at me, but I raised my arm to block it. Then she dived at me so that I pinned onto the bar, one hand clutching an empty, frothy glass, the other ending up in the tub of ice. It was really cold! I looked up at her with pleading eyes, but she was having none of it.

My t-shirt was rolled up to my chest and she tore it off me. Still no-one on the sides had moved a muscle, fixed upon this fight scene. Then I found myself on the floor again and she hovered above me like a drone. And she clicked her fingers.

The fierce lines of men crowded over me – their quarry – lying available upon the dirty pub tiles. I was at the bottom of the heap like the apple at the bottom of the fruit bowl, everyone was piled on top of me, scratching, pulling at fabric, shouting. Because of the noise was tumultuous now and assaulting my ears just as much as the feet and the nails were.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Aphrodite slipped out of the haystack, darting out the door with little more than a jangle of the bell, and disappeared into the still night air of the city. By the time people had begun to tire and the effect of the goddess had worn off, they began to roll off and return to their drinks and I was left having to be picked up off the floor by my girlfriend, in nothing but a tight pair of black briefs, for my trousers had been torn off and they and my t-shirt lay in tiny scraps of fabric all over the place. One piece could barely cover a single eye.

I ended the night prematurely, having downed the rest of my beer and half-drunkenly tearing off Leo's trousers so that I was at least wearing something more than my pants as I went through the city (my top half was freezing from the cold) and Leo's boxer shorts passed quite well as shorts, although I guessed his bare knees was causing him some great pain.

After having a much-needed shower, I collapsed onto bed in my own room with Annabeth by my side; Piper had specifically requested that we leave for she had some things she wanted to do. Seeing as our bed was near hers, she really didn't want us to overhear – or see – anything.

"So, Seaweed Brain – what was that all about?" she asked me.

"Well, it was a favour." I replied.

"What for? Did you do something wrong?" She wasn't exactly accusative but there was hint of annoyance mixed into her words.

"Well, the whole saving my life thing. So that I could save yours."

"When you sat on the side throughout the entire fight and only woke up when we were in a cage."

"Well… yes."

"So why was she that angry?"

"Because… because I refused to have sex with her."

"Right, that's better."

"Because I'm so faithful to you."

She sat up then and I turned round to face her, then she raised her hand and slapped my cheek aggressively so that it turned a tomato red and I yelled in pain. "Annabeth!" I complained.

She said nothing in reply but turned round and pulled the covers up to her shoulders; I gaped. My mouth remained open for some time until I regained some control of myself and sat back with one hand sympathetically on my pink cheek.

"And put some boxers on!" she said. "I don't want to be feeling something in the night!"

She had guessed that something had happened with Aphrodite. I'd have to make up with her… again. I wouldn't be putting my arm around her tonight, then. At least I was allowed to share my bed with her, even if she insisted no part of my body – and yes, even there – crossed the boundary at the halfway point.

**AN: Thanks for reading Chapter 10 and hope you enjoyed! To get Chapter 11 out sooner, please do favourite, follow, and review, it all helps! See you in Chapter 11!**


	11. On fire

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a month, I've been away! But I am back now and here is Chapter 11, the longest so far. Hope you enjoy:**

I snuck out of the room subtly shortly afterwards, Annabeth having fallen asleep and dozing serenely on the bed. I shoved on a t-shirt and socks and crept down the stairs to the first floor. I was bored, and I hadn't had sex in a while, and so I was quite tempted by the prospect of what was happening in the dormitory. Piper had dismissed us the night before, I reckoned Jason would be getting some action that night.

Indeed, I was right. As I nudged the door (wincing at the slight creek) and poked an eye in the crack, I could see a faint outline of a broad, muscly figure – Jason – pure black against the dark grey of the wall, slightly illuminated by the moon light that seeped through the side of the curtains. There was a head, a defined shape of a nose, and smooth neck, a carved chest (with three hands protruding from it: two belonged to Jason, another was Piper's, who was reaching up to touch his abs), beyond the hips there was a distinct jutting forward, like a tepee. He was wearing boxers, it seemed, but that was all and it seemed they were both eager for the underwear to come off and for whatever happened next to happen.

I watched as Piper's arm dropped to his hips and another reached out to join it. They tugged on the waistband, looking like Jason had just put on a lot of weight in the shadow, and then pushed it down. Her hands briefly obscured his cock but then they descended and he stood, his shadow unmoving and hot. And then he bent over and climbed into the bed, the shadow disappeared too and I could hear faint groans from the bed…. I felt my hand moving slowly to my boxers to relieve myself.

But wait! I could see my hands: one was on the door handle to keep it steady, the other was leaning against the wall to steady myself. The one that was currently reaching into my boxers was smooth and gentle and beautiful.

I turned round slowly: a girl, dressed in pink with a ponytail and a pretty face was looking at me with a tongue poking from out of her lips. A group of giggling girls were watching from the top of the stairs that led from the ground floor: a dare, it seemed.

"Hey, boy." She said, her hand had now entered my underwear and was feeling me gently. "You hot hunk. Just enjoy it."

I groaned lightly, shutting my eyes in delight and wrapping my hands back round her slim frame. She was skilled, warm, and relaxing – Annabeth probably could have done a better job, but I was not complaining. My groaning got louder.

And then, before I knew it, the light of a torch was blaring into my eyes and I opened them in surprise to find Jason, starkers, with Piper (equally naked) leaning on his shoulder; I was in front of them, in a grubby t-shirt and boxer shorts, a girl wrapped around my body with her hand inside the waistband of my pants and a wet patch slowly spreading.

"Hey!" I said, greeting them with a smile

"Hello." Jason said, quite simply.

I didn't know what to say, we stood in silence for about ten seconds before the girl behind me perked up: "Nice cock."

"Thanks." Jason muttered, feigning to have forgotten he was naked and now purposefully keeping his hands upon his hips, jutting himself forward as if he was trying to make himself bigger, the torch was held in his left hand and it was spotlighting him. The girls on the stairs were loving it, taking out their mobiles and rushing to find the camera app in case he hid himself.

It was Piper who did it for him, wrapping an arm and cradling his privates awkwardly – but not before there was a flash and a small ping from the stairs. I felt self-conscious and wondered if I should shove off my pants and find myself in the same position as my mate.

Then a man appeared behind the two, dressed in trunks and casually adjusting his bulge as he appeared behind Piper. He had been distracted by the torch, it seemed, and he obviously not expecting the scene that confronted him.

"Ermm… sorry! I was just going to go to the toilet." He muttered and Piper nudged Jason over to the side to allow the man to get through.

He didn't make it far, another girl ascended the last few stairs and confronted him directly, pushing him back so that he was now in the doorway, facing me, and found a hand quickly in his flies. The girls were from a hen party and they were clearly enjoying the scene that had unfolded. Within not too long, the rest of the girls – about six others – approached us: two stuffed their hands down my pants, the other two came up to the anonymous man, and another two sidled up to Jason, practically pushing Piper out of the way and rejoicing in the sight that was let drop.

I was kind of glad that the hen herself was touching me. My boxers were removed, then the other guy's, and we were left naked. And then the fire alarm blared and flashed above us, making me jump in the otherwise still night. Instantly noise swept the rooms in the hotel, then feet sounded upon the floor and, before long, stampedes of dreary-eyed teenagers shuffled out and down the stairs, entering reception and leaving the building.

There was a lazy official in a hi-vis jacket standing on the pavement, directing people in certain directions. I just had time to pull up my boxers before hurrying out and joining the queues. Annabeth hadn't arrived.

I became worried two minutes later for she was usually a stickler for the rules and would have rushed out of the hotel immediately. There was no sign of her now, and the mass drift of people sweeping out of the doors had gradually thinned in the passing seconds, so it was now a trickle of slightly more awake individuals who had hurriedly popped on some clothes and stuffed any valuables into any spare bags.

You could tell who had hurried out: they were shivering in their underwear, lucky enough to be holding a phone. I was one of them, standing in a huddle of guys and girls at the back of the horde.

But she was not there, so I snuck in. It was a panic, and everyone was tired, and so it wasn't hard to quickly enter the hotel and rush up the stairs three at a time. Annabeth was in my room, lying spread-eagled on the duvet with her head tilted to one side: asleep. The alarms weren't blaring up here, all he could hear was a dull bleeping from the floor below, masked by the thick floor and doors.

I shook her gently awake; she was fast asleep. So, being the gentleman and hero that I always claimed I was, I pulled back the quilt and snuck two arms underneath her body, lifting her up (grabbing her make-up bag, otherwise she would kill me) and carried her downstairs and outside.

* * *

It turned out to be a drill, and it was probably for a reason (however inconvenient) – and that reason had something to do with finding out if any alarms didn't work. The hotel had apologised and promised to send someone up in due course.

Annabeth gave me a kiss when she woke up, ruffled my hair, and didn't notice my slightly crumpled boxers. By the time they were allowed in and she rushed into the toilet, I had time to quickly change my underwear.

She entered the room three minutes later, having brushed herself up and calmed herself down. Her fingers fumbled at the light switch; at the time I would have liked to have imagined it was the sight of my lightly-clad body spread upon the bed like a cute bunny. Really, it was because one of the girls from before (in fact, the very one who had handled me) was standing at the door in silk underwear. _Her_ eyes were staring at me, not that I noticed, I was used to girls staring at my crotch at camp.

"WHO is this, Percy?" Annabeth asked me, the girl was just as surprised at seeing Annabeth.

"It's… err… I don't know." I stuttered.

"Hi," the girl said, entering the room and diverting her eyes from me before approaching Annabeth. "I'm Medusa."

"Well that's ominous." Annabeth replied.

"I belong to hotel staff." She was a great liar, perhaps she also had snakes for hair. "I was just coming to see if you need anything."

"And you are dressed in underwear… why, exactly?"

"It's… err… a French thing."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"And do you want anything?"

"No." It was a firm dismissal and Medusa turned and left, but not before giving me a suggestive wink: _I'll be back later_. I was surprised that Annabeth hadn't picked up on the obviously fake accent.

Meanwhile, Annabeth approached me, having locked the door tightly (she still hadn't got over what had happened prior) and came towards the bed. She took off her outer clothes and sat on me in her pants, my hands trickled up her body, fondling her gently.

In return, she unbuttoned my boxers and sat up gently to push them down my legs, I took that opportunity to pull down her knickers and let her sit on me almost completely naked. Her bra was unclasped shortly afterwards and she responded by crawling off me and propping herself up on the mattress next to me, her fair hair framing her face like an amphora and the duvet lying upon her like snow. Graceful, sweet, unique… beautiful.

Medusa was put out of my mind, I could deal with her later – tomorrow. For now, I was going to enjoy this wonderful sight, perhaps my boxers would become a no-go area some time soon… well, _I_ couldn't help it if girls reached in now, could I?

I grabbed hold of her shoulders, brought myself closer to her, allowed her to slip on a condom that lay resting on the bedside table, and rolled over. I didn't know until the next day that Medusa was kneeling on the other side of the door, peering in through the keyboard. The duvet, through all the action, didn't exactly protect us throughout the entire process, and she certainly saw some very unholy things. She stayed that long that the deep indents that were heavily pressed into the otherwise soft carpet were a clear signal, as was her knickers which had been taken off, flung into the corner, and disregarded.

* * *

Medusa returned two days later. Annabeth had gone out of the hotel and gone to the shops, in order to practise her French and to buy a few supplies. Medusa had obviously been watching, waiting for her moment to pounce on me – her quarry and merely thirty seconds after I'd seen Annabeth's black heels thud as they exited the door, Medusa's spicy pink trainers entered my sight.

It was early morning, at 9 o'clock. I was lying in bed still half-asleep, and in my state of weariness I thought that perhaps she had popped on some other shoes. It wasn't until Medusa climbed into the bed next to me, began stroking my hair, and reached a hand down to my waistband.

The duvet was rolled back and I looked up to see her quite pretty face, not too unlike Annabeth. I was wearing black boxer briefs with a coloured waistband and dashes or light orange and yellow like luminous paint had been scattered over it. I did certainly light up at night! On the other hand, she was wearing a skimpy skirt and t-shirt and was moving up to my body, in very close proximity to my privates (which she had touched yesterday, so I guessed it didn't matter).

"Morning!" she muttered cheerfully.

"Bonjour." I groaned quite simply, rolling over so that her hand was now on my behind, tracing the black fabric and enjoying it marvellously.

"She'll be gone for a while. I think she's gone to get a surprise for you."

"Well that'll be exiting."

"I've also got a surprise for you."

And she moved up to me, wrapping her legs round my body and pushing my lips against hers in a semi-passionate kiss. She helped me pull down her skirt and rip off her t-shirt until we were both wriggling under the duvet in our pants, quite an erotic experience! I closed my eyes in enjoyment, loving every moment of it.

"Let's do it." She said.

Her knickers came off first and it was thrown into a corner (just like when she had spied upon me). I helped unclasp her bra and then she was on top of me, squirming down below to get rid of my underwear. I felt myself fall free.

"Do it, handsome." She said, her hands ruffling my hair, she slipped protection upon me.

"Oh my gods!" I groaned, loving every minute of this. I wondered if she would pick up on the 'gods' bit.

"Oh yes!" she yelled, but her voice sounded different. I stopped, opened my eyes. Oh my gods!

The simplistic face of Medusa had disappeared and it had morphed into one of my nightmares: Aphrodite. The goddess was above me, I was half-submerged in her and she was caught by surprise that my rhythm had skidded to an abrupt stop and that I was staring up at her, my hands at her hips, her hands in my hair, my dick in her… well, you get the picture.

"Hello, Jackson!" she smiled sweetly. "Lovely morning."

I was too stunned to reply to that and merely looked at her as if she had just appeared during a session with myself, conveniently naked and conveniently placed. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm not leaving 'til you ejaculate." She said.

"What!" I complained.

"Do you want Annabeth to find you and I together?"

"I 'spose not."

"Well then. Get going."

She bobbed up and down as if to encourage me to keep going. I had no choice. I grabbed her shoulders and finished up the business.

* * *

Annabeth returned ten minutes after she had left, Aphrodite having disappeared just after a knock sounded from outside. I pulled up the boxer briefs and opened the door rather embarrassed. She entered, plopping down some fresh croissants on the worktop of the small kitchen area. A litter of canvas bags soon filled up the space and I found myself gently dosing off, until she sat on the bed and shook me awake.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Errr…."

"I got you something." She was clutching something behind her back and then brought it round her front to show me, grinning. In her hand she was clutching a pair of saucy briefs with an Eiffel Tower pointing upright on the front surrounded by beautiful blue skies and bright fluffy clouds. On the back, it was night time, the lights glowing and flashing up the metal and the dark night sky hanging round it gloomily. I stared at them, not sure exactly what to do. Then stared at her. "Well put them on then!"

I pushed off the boxer briefs, pushing the pants onto the floor, then pulled up the briefs, stood up, and gave a quick twirl for Annabeth's benefit. She applauded, licked her lips, and moved her hand out to stroke the Eiffel Tower. For there were three now, two on the pants, and one inside.

Then her eyes narrowed – she was suspicious. She stood up and walked over to the corner of the room where she had spied what Aphrodite had thrown behind her: her knickers. They were white silk adorned with little heart shapes.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's my gift to you."

"But you haven't been out!"

"I know. I got it from the airport, been waiting for the right time to give it to you, was going to give it to you when I got back to camp."

"That's nice." She regarded the knickers superciliously.

"You going to try them on?"

"Maybe later."

I rolled my eyes and shoved on my trousers and t-shirt, we were going to be playing with the others downstairs later that evening. Annabeth and Piper had decided what we would be doing, but they had kept the secret from me. She hopped into the bathroom to get prepared, I put a croissant into the microwave.

I had a few hours to prepare for whatever we would be doing. A croissant could start that off, then maybe I could go somewhere with Frank, Leo, and Jason whilst the girls prepared. I went downstairs to see if I could find them, pushing open the door to their dorm.

"Hi?" I asked.

Jason was lying on the bed on his back, completely naked, Leo was crawled up in a ball on his bed, and Frank was in the shape of a dog, curled up at the end of his bed. Hazel and Piper had gone to the toilet – what could they possibly be doing?

Frank morphed back into a human and sat upon the bed. "What do you want?"

"Want to go out?"

"I wanted to work out what they're doing. Hazel knows but she won't tell me." He grunted at that with indignation.

"Where?" Jason asked, I just hoped he wouldn't turn over.

"I don't know – the pub?"

"They'll be closed."

"Shopping?"

"You're joking."

"Somewhere else?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He got up, unafraid of his naked form and stumbled round for a few minutes before deciding to pull on some clothes. Piper would have liked that sight, I found it rather repulsive, not least because I was jealous. Hopefully that night I would be able to prove myself!

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter so far (3000+ words). If you enjoyed it, please favourite, follow, and review. Thanks so far for 16 000+ views so far and I'll see you in Chapter 10! **


	12. Percy the Model

**AN: Thanks for the (nearly) 20 000 views so far and for the 15 favourites and 27 followers. I haven't updated in just over a week, but this is the longest chapter yet (nearly 4000 words), so I hope you enjoy and make the most of it:**

We decided to go the shops instead, for the pub was shut and we were desperate to do something. What happened at the shops was rather interesting. We got to the shopping centre and moved to one of the clothes shops, not something I particularly wanted to do. I walked away, wondering to the pants section. '_Sous-vêtements_' was embossed in grim black on a white board that dangled from the ceiling and so, as surreptitiously as was possible, I separated from the others who were walking over the trousers isle, '_Pantalons' _swinging above their heads as they disappeared into the maze of aisles of clothing looking like lost children.

This is what occurred: I was browsing the section of boxers at the time, looking for something which might turn on Annabeth – perhaps ones with pen-swords adorning it. I bent over to reach one that intrigued me on one of the lower shelves…

"Alors, c'est vous!" There was a young staff assistant who had materialised and was smiling at me like she had an emoji for a face. "Venez avec moi."

She grabbed my hand and led me through a pair of imposing steel doors – private ones – and down a whitewashed corridor. I hadn't a clue what she had said before, but I hoped it was something good. It was a few minutes later that I realised that the waistband of my pants was clearly visible, and she had assumed that I was there for… well….

A doorway opened on the left and I was led into a spotlighted room with clunky black machinery littering the floor and a man in a black t-shirt and trousers co-ordinating his minions like a master megalomaniac. There was a partitioned section in the corner with a rail hanging in an L-shape and black curtains dangling down like shadows. I wondered what as behind it…

The girl who had led me there had retreated, although I had a feeling she was meant to have left I still felt her presence at the edge of the doorway, willing to see what was going to happen, mobile phone poised and ready.

The leading man approached me and shook my hand thoroughly, he said something but I shook my head. Then he gesticulated at his clothes, seeming to pull them off. I looked at him questioningly, he reached forward and removed the casual hoodie I was wearing then began to lift up my t-shirt, I didn't protest. Within seconds, I had been stripped to my underwear, he looked at that weirdly too, pointing up at a sign in the corner: a logo, a brand. And then I realised, they thought I was a model, and now I had got into a modelling session.

He was looking pointedly at my pants – a standard white boxer brief – because it wasn't of the brand that dominated the sign in the corner. Then he reached down, muttered something incomprehensible, and handed me a pair of orange trunks and pushed me off so that I doddled over to the black curtain. I hid behind it.

My handling of the French language was almost as bad as my reading was – how could I possibly explain. Oh well! I could escape, or I could do this… which might be quite enjoyable.

I changed my pants and then went into the middle of the room. Hands on hips first, a cheeky grin on my face – I was mimicking the leading man in the black – then a hand teasingly close to my genitals, then an upright grasp at them. Then I was handed another colour of pants and the process was repeated. And then a pair of briefs which I put on and came back out confidently. The girl that had led me there was still standing by the door, unnoticed. As the prepared, she ran up to me, knelt down besides my briefs, and took a selfie. And then she left.

I did one quick shot of my casually showing off my bulge before they brought in someone else. A woman, dressed in skimpy lingerie – came in through another door at the left of the studio and walked over teasingly. She was obviously a professional and I felt like I was at ease, cupped within her calmness and general easy going. In fact, I was quite literally cupped by her, we began where she stood by my side, clutching my hand, then (at the instruction of the director) she stood behind me with a hand resting on my shoulder, and then she had to reach round my body and finger the waistband.

Then I was handed what I hoped would be the final pair: a jockstrap. Oh hurrah!

"Ici," she whispered in my ear, "ensemble."

I knew what that meant: Here, together. She turned my away from the crew and pushed down my briefs, muttering something about what had appeared. Then I pulled up my jockstrap. There were two photos taken here: one where she stood with one hand on my hip, the other resting on my back; the second was much more intimate and involved me turning round so that I faced her face and she encircling her arms round me to hide me from the camera. Her lips brushed at my ear.

I don't know why I didn't fight back during this photography session, perhaps my French wasn't good enough (it definitely wasn't), perhaps I was too proud having gone this far in… or perhaps I was rather enjoying it.

And then Jason burst in. The doors opened and he, along with Frank and Leo who flanked him, were quite surprised to see my bear behind with a girl pushed up against me. I whipped round, which probably scarred them further.

"Hey!" I said, holding up two hands (one in greeting, the other as a small cover on top of the underwear).

"May I ask what on earth you are doing?" that was Jason.

"I didn't come into the centre to go underwear modelling… at least, I don't think I did." I replied, the girl behind me smiled at me.

The director in the black t-shirt realised that something was wrong but, being paid for this, he put up one finger at me – one more shot – and then said something to the girl. Immediately, she pulled down the jockstrap leaving me completely nude and there was one final shot, with my face in utter shock and her hand clamped firmly on my bulge. And then she let go and I was dazed. The director handed me a few euros in cash.

And then another guy entered, barging through my friends at the entrance. He was young, sleek, and handsome and rushed in as though he was already late. His t-shirt came off and then his trousers as if he were rushing into model. Then he looked at me in confusion, then at the money.

I decided to leg it.

And so, I dashed from the shopping centre in the nude with my hands protecting my decency, horns blaring from the cars, being followed by my three friends (their hands laden with various bags of clothes) and a guy in his boxer briefs bringing up the rear. He followed us right to the hotel – a mere two minute dash away.

"The lift!" I yelled at my three friends and we literally bashed into the wall at the end, my finger jabbing at the close doors button. They closed as he burst into the foyer in his pants rather startling the receptionist (who had just come up after leafing through some files). And then he was gone and we were ascending.

Luckily, I hadn't been carrying anything in my clothes (indeed, I had forgotten my wallet anyway) and the keys to my room had been entrusted to Annabeth. Unfortunately, the girls had gone out – presumably to some nail parlour – and we were left standing outside the hotel dorm with no keys.

"Can I have some clothes?" I asked them desperately.

"No." Leo replied.

I tackled him to the ground, grabbing at his bag and successfully wrenching it off of him. I upturned it and realised it was full of underwear. I picked up the first box I could find, grabbed the most conveniently placed pair of pants – and shoved them on.

* * *

When the girls came back, they found four guys: three were carrying plastic bags full of clothes looking tired and exhausted, the fourth was in Hugo Boss black briefs, red in the face and spread-eagled on the ground.

"And what has happened now?" Annabeth sighed.

"A lot." I replied.

* * *

By the time Annabeth managed to discreetly move me to our place upstairs (after checking the way thrice to make sure no others crossed the path) and I had changed and then I spent the next few hours trying to forget what had happened (and dreaming of what I would do with the money), evening had pretty much come.

The few travellers who were still in the dorm had vacated since they had moved in, the others decided to hold it in the dorm. More exciting they said, I wasn't so sure.

About 10 minutes before we were destined to convene, I put on the clothes I had set aside and went down the stairs to the dorm. Annabeth and Piper – Satan and Beezlebub (or, rather, Hades and Persephone) themselves – were seated on a bed on the left and the rest of the group were formatted round them. I slouched down next to Jason.

"Let's begin!" I said.

"Er.. _I _say when we begin, Jackson." Annabeth reprimanded me sternly before turning to the group. "So let's begin!"

"Right!" Piper announced and, as if to accentuate her authority, stood up. She was wearing tight-fitting clothes with blue adorned down her hair which was shoved into a ponytail and draped down the back. "So people, we're not here for much longer – but let's go out with a bang!"

"And so we've decided to play a game. And that is – drumroll please… The Strip-lympics!"

Nothing else was said. "Are you not going to elaborate?"

"Well, there'll be a variety of stuff. You know… the normal uninteresting stuff like Poker, Truth or Dare _et cetera_. But some other stuff thrown in. We'll let you know."

"And we won't finish until only one person remains fully clothed!" Piper added excitedly. I could definitely tell that she'd come up with that rule. "So, if you've all got all the layers possible on – let's start with strip limbo!"

And so that was it, Piper had bought a set from the shops early that morning and (despite the instructions being in French) she had managed to assemble what vaguely resembled the shiny image the box promised on the front. She had hidden it under her bed and pulled it out, making a rather lewd comment, and set it up in the middle of the room nearly knocking off our heads as the block swung round.

We all stood up. "The first person to be hit has to take something off! We're going for 5 rounds." Annabeth told us, and then Piper picked up a black remote and it whirred promisingly and then spun round with surprising speed, I only just ducked in time without being decapitated.

And then it went round – we all made it. And then it sunk lower, my back arching awkwardly. It span round in a dizzying circle: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth…. WHIRL! Frank was the first to go… well, he didn't exactly touch the bar, he turned into a sheep to avoid it and made a soft baa.

"Yeah, that's not working for me." muttered Piper. Frank took off a shoe.

By the end of the 5 rounds (and I am sure Jason was using his air to influence the spinning) France – Mr Agile _Not_ lost both shoes and his left sock, I (as the plank sped up surprisingly) took off my watch (so take that, Grace!), and Hazel had lost a shoe.

After several games of Strip Paper Bag, Strip Javelin, and a rather interesting adventure in Strip Aeroplane Modelling, we were all sockless and shoeless, lost all our accessories, and Frank was dangerously close to losing his shirt as he watched Jason launch a Spitfire across the room, but just about pipped with him with a Boeing.

"Strip wrestling!" was announced by Piper. There were coils of ropes tucked underneath the bed which I imagined would be strung between the bed posts. Instead, rather disappointingly, a table from the far end of the room was drawn into the middle of the room and we were made to kneel on either side.

Arm-wrestling, naturally. Because apparently turning into a bear and pounding the other player against the corner wasn't in good faith.

Annabeth versus Jason: Jason won that (it being a matter of strength not intellect). I enjoyed Annabeth pushing down her trousers, she glowered at me.

Leo versus Hazel to begin with: Hazel won. Although by the sour expression on Leo's face, I wouldn't have been surprised if Hazel had summoned a rather sharp ruby to prod him between his legs. Leo took off his t-shirt.

Piper versus Frank: Frank won. Piper didn't dare switch on her charm, even when Piper's hand was barely a centimetre above the wood. Piper casually pushed down her trousers.

And then the biggy. Myself versus Jason. I glared at him, he glared back, I smirked, he smirked, I snarled, he snarled.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Piper announced, I gripped my arm. It went on for two minutes – back and forth, back and forth like my relationship with Annabeth. I was winning, then he was, then I was… and then I coughed decisively and channelled the last of my remaining strength. His hand crashed down onto the table with a bang, I yelled out in triumph. Jason sighed and took off his shirt.

"Two more rounds left!" cried Annabeth. "And now... Strip Plank Contest."

It went astonishingly quickly, the first lot. Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper all stripped to their underwear. And that left Leo, Jason, and I.

"Ok… the third person has to take off two articles, and the second only one." Piper said.

I nodded, Leo would lose, certainly. And so we began, looking down at the floor. And then a snap, as if the air had suddenly increased in mass, doubling itself, tripling itself. I felt myself pushed to the floor – it was Jason. And then I gave up, my hands shivering and I fell flat on my face.

I scowled at him, and then closed my airs. There was a bit of damp in his trousers and I accumulated it, moving it to his armpits and tickling him lightly. He giggled, laughed, and then fell and Leo (to everyone's shock won).

And thus I was stripped to my underwear (the special Eiffel Tower briefs) and Jason stripped to some trunks he'd brought that morning.

"So," Annabeth decided, "that brings us to the end of this! One more game: Strip Sardines."

We were all in our underwear. Well, all except Leo who had a pair of jeans, but that was all.

"It'll work like this: you can go _anywhere_ in the hotel – except the main bedrooms and places where you lock the door. The last to find the others loses an item of clothing which the penultimate person takes off and can put it on if they have nothing left."

"And who starts?" I asked, and then added, "And what does penultimate mean?"

"We'll spin a bottle." That was unlike the previous times, where the two demons had decided which would be best for entertainment.

I got there first, which means I wouldn't be going naked this time round, but I did have to trek through the hotel in my pants. Walking round with an Eiffel Tower poking out of my groin is not the best look, but I thought I did pretty well. I hid in a cupboard in the foyer (which was quiet now) and waited. The first to find me was Annabeth who cosied up to me, pushing me in a corner. Piper found us in a rather compromising situation. Leo was the last and he took off his trousers, giving it to Frank who put them on over his boxer shorts.

And then it was Annabeth's turn to hide. I went via the stairs to the top first, looking in every room and cupboard all the way to the foyer. It was this careful searching that got me. For Annabeth was hiding in the lift and, when I decided to go to the top for I had heard noises up there, I clicked the button, the doors slid open, and they all stood there giggling.

"Surprise!" Piper said. "Nice briefs, but they'll have to go."

I sighed, Jason was laughing, I shoved my hands into my briefs, and allowed Piper to push them down. She spread them out in front of her eyes and pocketed them (and, seeing as she was in her bra and knickers, that meant shoving it down her bra).

Leo got a chance to hide next, he was wearing a pair of orange DIM trunks as he dashed out of our eye sight on the first floor and thundered up the stairs. For something to do, Jason pushed the button for the eighth floor.

"Erm… what happens if I lose this?" I asked, rather hesitant because I feared what the answer might be.

"Then you have to run round _naked_ with your hands on your head!" Piper said with delight.

The lift dinged and the doors slid open, I was the first to leap out and went down the stairs. Leo was there somewhere… I would have to find him. In the end, it was myself and Jason. We bumped into each other on the stairs at the landing of the second floor.

And then we both heard a giggle, a light sound that danced across the room and my ears pricked in a natural response. It was from the disabled toilet, the door was unlocked. I spared one hand and pushed Jason back towards the wall and ran to the toilet, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back and I turned round to push him against the wall. Then we both dashed towards the toilet, both touching the handle and pushing down. We were equally pushing past each other trying to get inside, both determined. We were lucky not to have encountered anyone else, but I certainly didn't want to risk them seeing my naked cock.

And then I won, Jason pushed a foot under me and I tripped and fell into the room. I struggled up and turned in triumph.

"Ha!" I yelled at him. The trunks Jason wore were tight-fitting and dashed across with black, blue, and white like a marble sculpture. They hit the twinkling black floor of the toilet like the statue sliding into oblivion. Jason glared at me. I dashed down and picked them up. They were quite and tight and showed myself off but I didn't mind. I carefully adjusted my bulge, he growled.

"Two rounds left." Said Annabeth.

Then Frank's turn, now the only one not in underwear although his boxers peeked out above Leo's trousers (both because they were small, and presumably because Hazel had been spending some time with him).

"So, Jason, how are you feeling? Open?" I teased.

"Just as open as you were _this morning_." He hissed back.

"Yeah… please don't turn round." Leo pled.

And then we escaped. I went down to the foyer and was looking round when, to my shock and horror, a man entered the reception area and looked stunned. And then he quickly turned and left.

I came to Frank – who was hidden just outside the fire exit which was located round a corner on the first floor - second. I found him with Hazel who had her hands wrapped round him and slipped into his jeans.

"Sorry," she muttered apologetically. "I thought no-one would see us for a while.

"It's fine, honestly." I replied as I placed my hands on my hips and sidled in next to them.

I might keep these trunks, I thought. They're quite comfy, and sexy. And then the last person: Jason. I laughed heartily and he groaned as he saw us all assembled. Piper moved up to him and then slowly took his arms away from his crotch (shielding it from the rest of us). Then, from her cleavage, she took my pair of briefs and, pushing his arms through the leg holes, lowered it over his head before stepping back.

Jason's cock swung like a pendulum, then began to stiffen at the attention from the girls. Then he turned away altogether, blushing.

The final person to have a go was Jason. And, being of the same ilk, I found him first. He was in a closet – in fact, the same closet in the foyer from the first round. I sighed and got in with him.

"So," he sighed as I shut the doors. Unfortunately, that didn't stop a shed of light creeping through the crack from the main foyer light and seeming to spotlight him. I looked away. "this was alright."

"Yeah." I murmured in response.

"So, are we gonna exchange pants once this is over?"

"Always the most important issue."

"Well I certainly plan on putting my pants on the wrong place."

There was a pause, then I asked: "You enjoyed being naked in front of the girls."

"…"

"Oh, you did! Imagine all those girls staring at you, so long, so thick…"

And then Hazel opened the door and the full beam of light shot through and I realised Jason had been thinking about it rather vividly. He blushed bright red and Hazel was confronted with a very direct scene. She decided to squeeze in next to me and muttered something about boys.

Leo was the last to find us and surrendered his orange trunks to Annabeth who pulled them up over her knickers. We returned to their dorm where Jason was released from the confines from my briefs.

And then he came over and tackled me, pulling down my/his trunks and leaving me stark naked. I quickly pulled on the Eiffel Tower briefs. Annabeth came up to me and placed a hand on my bulge. "I would've liked to have seen more of that." She told me and kissed me gently.

So," I asked Piper. "What's next?"

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see Chapter 13 coming out quickly, please do favourite, follow, or review the fanfiction, all this spurs on progress. See you in Chapter 13!**


	13. Fun and Strangers

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 13! Quite a bit shorter than last time, but at least it's here! Hope you enjoy:**

Jason had decided to pull on his briefs and that rather annoyed Piper who became suddenly confrontational.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Covering myself up," was the self-righteous reply.

"No!" was the simple reply. "Look, we're continuing this! Us girls are in our pants – except for Annabeth who has Leo's trunks, Frank gets jeans, Percy has your boxers on, technically I own Percy's briefs, and _you,_ Mr Grace, and Leo are completely naked.

He didn't argue with her, neither did I. I quickly surrendered my briefs and let Piper hide them and then Jason was forced out of his trunks and he covered his cock. I put them on to hide mine.

"So… what's next?" I asked again.

"Well… how about a dry version of Marco Polo. With Jason as the tagger. If Jason gets you, you can try and escape until he takes off an item of your clothing. And then you become the tagger and get the clothing. If you don't get someone within two minutes, it moves on." Annabeth responded.

Jason signed and then it got worse. Piper approached behind him and placed over his head my briefs, pulling them right down so that it covered his eyes firmly and half of his nose as well. We moved to the outsides of the room. Jason clutched one hand to his privates and put out another.

"Marco!" he yelled.

"Polo!" was echoed in a reply round the room.

Jason advanced then felt someone who was cornered against the room. Thirty seconds had gone by and the person struggled but the hand held him firmly and removed the button of his jeans. Frank's jeans quickly came down and my briefs were put over his eyes. He wore a pair of black boxer shorts and Hazel blushed as she saw them. Jason at least was now clothed. Frank moved round the room and echoes filled the room and within a minute and a half he had found someone – namely Piper. He fiddled with her bra and she barely bothered resisting as her breasts hung free. She didn't even cover them up, who blinked at Jason. Jason quickly did up his flies.

Piper didn't find anyone, so we span the bottle and it chose me. Now… I had to find him. The first minute I spent circling the road, and slightly brushing against underwear. But then I felt the coarse press of jeans and knew I'd got Jason. He was in a corner and despite trying to brush me off, I pulled off his trousers and let him hang free.

"Haha," I muttered and pulled on the jeans.

"Woah!" said Piper. "There is this annoying pair of jeans that you two will start bickering about."

And Piper removed my jeans, coming over to me with no bra, and I was left in Jason's trunks.

"And we'll stop this taking the clothes away, they're not yours anymore!" she declared, and I thought it was just so she could see Jason's naked body.

"Still not fair!" I rebutted.

In the end, Piper gave me the briefs that were previously used as blindfolds. I put them on over the trunks.

"So what's the blindfold?" asked Frank.

"I know!" said Leo, and he reached into Frank's suitcase and retrieved a pair of his black Polo Ralph Lauren briefs, Hazel blushed even more, "Nice brand," he muttered, and shoved the briefs over Jason's head.

Jason swung round, shouting out. He tried to stumble towards me, but I changed my voice, and he got confused. He eventually found Leo, who was trailing him, and reached to where his boxers would have been but found his hands. Perhaps he thought they were clutching at his briefs, but he pulled them up, reached forward, and –

"Eww!" he cried out, retracting his hand as quickly as Zeus with one of his thunderbolts.

"What happens now?" asked Leo, who had bashed Jason away and covered himself up.

"Well…" Piper was thinking hard. "you've got to take a dare from Jason."

Jason grinned, "Sure! Leo, you can only wear undies and a t-shirt in public, but no trousers."

"They can pass as shorts," Leo said.

"I assure you they can't!" was Jason's reply, although that made me wonder why he was so certain. I could imagine Jason stalking around in his pants, all the girls lavishing over him. "Oh, and Piper gets to pick them for you." Leo sighed.

But then Leo was in the middle and he clutched at his balls as he moved round the room. He found Annabeth. Annabeth had taken to standing up on one of the beds and cowering against a wall (a smart move) but never varying her position (a very unsmart move seeing as we'd all seen her do it and knew exactly where she was).

Leo was ready as he moved in and grabbed her knickers only he found he caught his own orange trunks so she was left in her underwear. I blew her a kiss. She scowled in reply, her grey eyes darting to my _area_ as if to say: 'Oh dear! We're in the same position… two pairs left'. I casually adjusted myself to tease her. She mouthed, "I'll find you."

So Annabeth pulled on Frank's pair of pants and stumbled round the room in her bra and knickers. Phwoah!"

She began to move in my general direction, where I had been before. But I was not stupid (contrary to popular belief around camp) and had darted away soundlessly at the start and was now on the other side of the room. And then I shouted out: "Polo!" in response to her and she quickly rounded on me.

No matter how many other people she scraped by, she seemed to intent to remove the pair of briefs and trunks I was donning. Presently, I found myself next to Hazel and so, when Annabeth suddenly darted at me as I called my name out, I dodged to the left and she hurtled towards Hazel.

Her hands reached downwards and (feeling the fabric of her knickers just like briefs) she pulled down her knickers. Oh the shame! It dashed Hazel's face as prominently as the Polo Ralph Lauren briefs stared boldly from Annabeth's head. Frank blushed a bright tomato colour but I did notice a tent forming in his boxer shorts as he hastened to hide behind a bed post.

And Hazel went into the middle of the room and stumbled round but, being a delicate soul, she didn't grapple at the clothing she sensed around her, and so the bottle was spun. And it was Leo's turn. And Leo found me, and I sensed the delight as he found the briefs over the trunks and pulled down the briefs, not even covering his bare cock in order to make sure I stayed still. I sighed.

"I'm getting those trunks back, Jackson," Jason promised.

"I do quite like them," I admitted, "they're great on my –"

"No need to go there."

"Ahhh!" I sighed in relief.

And so I was in the middle and I moved round the room in Jason's trunks. In the end, I found Jason. I thought he was Frank at first, so I lifted up where his boxer shorts would have been and completely exposed him yet again. "What is my dare?"

"Let me keep these trunks after this game."

"Oh… fine!" he said exasperated.

"Great," I said, accustoming quickly to my new pair of pants. He looked at them, longingly.

And so Jason hunted round the room, searching for me, it seemed. But he didn't, he found Hazel who was skulking in the corner. Her bra came off and she squealed in her naked embarrassment.

And so there we were: I was in Jason's trunks, Annabeth in her bra and knickers, Jason was starkers, Piper in just a pair of knickers, Leo was naked, Frank in a pair of boxers, and now Hazel was naked as well. Typical Annabeth doing the best off.

Hazel crouched in a weird sort of position in order to cover herself and darted round the room with Frank's briefs over her head. And she found Frank. He sighed as she pulled his boxer shorts came down with them and as she pulled his briefs off of her head she met a bit of a shock as his uncovered _thing_ dangled tantalisingly in the air between them.

"Cover yourself up," she hissed at him as she handed him his briefs to put over his head. And so Frank went round, one hand clutched to his nuts, his other travelling in a circle in front of him. And he found Annabeth and off came her bra. I looked at her, rather longingly.

And Annabeth found Piper whose knickers came down, and she in turn found Jason. She opened up his cupped hands and removed Frank's black briefs from her eyes to stare at him.

"You're dare is coming to you tonight," she whispered to him.

"Looking forward to it!" he whispered back.

"You won't. I will."

And then Jason was back to casting round the room. And this time he found me. I had hidden in a corner, wedged between a small sideboard and the furthest wall. He picked me up, laughed, and pushed down my/his trunks. We faced each other, completely naked, neither wanting to cover up and look embarrassed or inferior. He smirked at me, I picked up his trunks and placed them on the sideboard – _my trunks now_. And so Annabeth had won, with only her knickers (which I intended to remove later that night).

And so we cleared up, I put on the trunks, grabbed the Eiffel tower briefs and threw them on top and gathered the rest of my clothes in my hands. I held out a hand to Annabeth, who had put on her bra, and we went up to our room. And thus the Strip-lympics finished up, at least for that day.

As soon as we had closed and locked the door, I turned to Annabeth and stripped her of her last clothes. She removed my briefs and I was left in my trunks. We kissed passionately and her hands circled over my new trunks.

"They smell like Jason," she informed me.

"Well, we'd better get them off then," I replied and, as she sat on the bed, I took off my trunks and let my cock dangle in front of her. She pulled me down to the bed next to her and put her hand in my hair.

"Hey," she said, "that dare by Piper seems like something. You want to go down there?"

"You'll come too?"

"I need to sleep! Oh, and do it in your pants."

She reclined on the bed and shut her eyes, perhaps she was quite exhausted, she certainly looked it. I pulled on the Eiffel tower briefs and crept downstairs. The door was slightly ajar and, as there was no light, I crawled in and sat down on the nearest free bed. Above me, Leo was sleeping and Frank and Hazel were wrapped round each other further down, snoozing.

But across from me were Jason and Piper. Through a small crack in the curtains and a little pillar of light billowing into the room, I could see the outline of Jason who was standing in front of the bed. Piper was lying with her elbows propped on her pillow, staring at his bulge.

I couldn't tell if he was naked or not, and to be honest I was incredibly tired. And so, lying back on the pillow with my arms over my head, I shut my eyes being lulled to sleep by the sounds of love-making. In the end, Jason muttered a quick 'I love you' and slipped into bed beside his girlfriend and they fell silent.

And I welcomed the lull, the soft mother opening her arms – the embrace of sleep herself.

* * *

I would love to leave you with the picture of us reclining on our beds asleep, in our pants, not waking up until 10 in the morning and then stumbling around having no clue what we were doing. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

At some ungodly hour, certainly very early morning, a crack of light peered into the room. I was at a relatively light stage of sleep and the beam from a torch that swept the room awoke me with a start and my eyes darted open, ready to slaughter those who dared to awaken me.

There was only one person – a man – who crept in as silently as possible and he quickly sealed the door and smothered the beam of his torch against his trousers. Then he walked into the middle of the room and – shamelessly – stripped down to his pants. Then he lifted his torch briefly to glance at a small square of duvet on a bed – my bed – and discarded the torch. For I was sleeping right next to the wall and the small square of bedding looked clean enough.

So he lifted the duvet and I – drifting off gently – jumped at the sudden invasion of body in my bed and yelped. The light blared on and I was standing up and facing him and he was startled with shock. This yellow-boxer guy was staring at me (in my Eiffel Tower briefs) with his mouth agape.

Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank had all shot up too and were looking at me in confusion.

"I'll go," I muttered, clapped the guy on the back, and staggered out the room. I hoped the others would think it was a dream. They wouldn't. And a slightly bewildered guy, confronted in just his pants in front of two strange girls, just stood there. "Nighty night, sleepy tighty."

So I ran up the stairs in my briefs and climbed into bed beside Annabeth, pressing myself against her. She was asleep, I brushed her hair. This was the only person I'd want to be in bed with.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please favourite, follow, and review! See you in Chapter 14!**


End file.
